


Family Bonds That Bind Your Soul

by BreeBear_Bonanza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Omega Drops, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV 3rd Person Omniscient, Scent Marking, Soulmates, accidental omega bonds, omega parental bonds, pissed off Viktor and Chris, protective katsuki mari, soulmate dreams, yakov sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeBear_Bonanza/pseuds/BreeBear_Bonanza
Summary: In a world were only Alpha's and Omega's have guaranteed soulmates its rare to find a same sex pairing. Male omegas are rare and almost never have a soulmate that's an alpha, especially not a male one. They find one another through dreams had at the end of their 18th birthday. The soulmate bond is even more revered than the general mate bond. Alpha/omega pairings with strong connections have a telepathic connection once they set their mate bond.Viktor has known all of this almost his whole life. So while he is beyond excited to find out who his soulmate is he can't miss Nationals just to relax on his 18th birthday. He has official practice and is determined to focus on his jumps instead of his soulmate. However when he gets a head injury at that practice his whole outlook changes. He is worried he lost his chance at his soulmate, but hopes they will come find him someday. He never expected that his soulmate would know his best friend, or that his coach would cause his soulmate to give up on meeting him. The betrayal hurts but what hurts more is the idea that he really has lost his mate now. Viktor is not about to put up with that, it's time to do something drastic, and the RSF better help or else.





	1. Hospitals and Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> First off I want to say that I haven't done ABO stuff before, or Yuri!! On Ice! stuff so if it's a little rough around the edges I apologize. Also I know that the creator has used Yuri as canon as well as Victor. But if you look at the katakana for Yuuri's name there is a long vowel sound for the u, so I am going with this since it will make life easier later when Yuri Plisetsky is added to the mix. Also Viktor is Russian so this is the most likely way he would spell his name, so this is what I am going with. This chapter is setting up how they meet and all the circumstances around their trying to get together. But there will be time jumps between chapters after a while, just because it is good to wait for big moments but I don't want 30 chapters between them.

** Chapter 1 **

              Viktor knows most people take it easy for their 18th birthday, but he has nationals and can’t afford to miss it. He is going to sleep in tomorrow so he has more time with his mate in the dream. He goes for a jump again and as he is in the air get hit by a rink mate who was goofing off instead of practicing like they should have been. He gets slammed sideways and smashed his head into the rink wall. His last thought is ‘ _oh shit! My mate!_ ’

              Viktor wakes up the next day in a hospital bed, with Yakov dozing next to him in a chair. He can’t remember why he is there for a minute or two, then he sees the date on the board on the wall and that his birthday was yesterday…. He can’t remember anything… Yakov is startled awake when Viktor starts to bawl.

              “Vitya it’s ok. They don’t think you did any permanent damage and the concussion is minor. They kept you overnight, but it wasn’t that serious of an injury.” Yakov doesn’t understand why he is crying harder after he says that.

              “I can’t remember my mate dream!!!!” Viktor tells him through hiccupping sobs as he feels his whole life turn upside down. Of all the stupid/horrible things to happen, someone else didn’t pay attention and now he wont ever get to meet his soulmate! His world was crashing around him and Yakov did the only thing he could think of, he sat on the edge of the hospital bed and pulled him into a hug being careful of his head. Viktor holds on for dear life as he continues to sob uncontrollably. His head is starting to hurt and there is an alarm going off next to his bed that isn’t helping. Yakov hits the nurse call button repeatedly and finally one runs in to see what’s happening.

              “He just woke up, but he can’t remember his soulmate dream, I want the doctor down here to sort this all out now. I will calm him down while you get the doctor. Also turn off that damn alarm he has a concussion!” Yakov barks at the young woman as soon as she gets in the room. As soon as she hears about the dream she turns deathly pale, but hurries to turn off the alarm and silence it so it can’t start back up. “Vitya,” he says in a much softer and kinder voice, “I need you to try and take deep breaths. If you can’t calm down they are going to knock you out and then you can’t hear what the doctor has to say about your mate dream. I know you are terrified, but I promise we will figure this out, I won’t let you lose your mate over an accident.” He keeps softly rubbing his back as he says this and heaves a sigh of relief when he hears him start to calm down. As Viktor shudders and heaves in deep breaths the doctor rushes in. Viktor hears her rush in and sits up, so he can see over Yakov’s shoulder, but refuses to let go of him.

“Hello Viktor, my name is Dr. Stanovich and I am going to need to check your eyes really quick then we can talk. Okay?” She looks at him gently once he nods and uses the lowest brightness setting on her pen light, but it still hurts. “Okay your pupils are dilating closer to how they should, which is a good improvement. I see that it’s your birthday, but the nurse says you can’t remember your dream, I don’t see on your chart rather you’re an alpha or omega, but we can check what's happening.” She waits for him to open his eyes again and look at her.

              “I’m an alpha. I want to find my mate, please help me.” He asks in the saddest voice, she sees new tears in his eyes and her heart breaks for him. Viktor sees that she looks sad and starts to cry harder. “Did this break my soulmate bond? Can I never find them?”

              “No, it’s not that bad. It’s just that your alpha may start to get tense and cranky if your soulmate was at a good age to go find them. So, you will need to be on the lookout for that. Otherwise we just need to make sure you heal from this well. I don’t want to explain to your mate when they find you that I didn’t take good care of you and do everything I could to make you better.” She walks over to the chair by the bed and sits down. “Are you his father?” she asks Yakov as she turns towards them both in the chair.

              “No but I am close enough. What can be done?” Is all he has to say about it, so the doctor decides not to question it and just answer as best she can.

              “Well I am aware of who you are Viktor, so I know that you really care about soulmates and mate bonds. However, there are two options, and I don’t think you will like either. You can announce your injury and ask your mate to find you as soon as possible if they are older or you can just wait and see if they come find you in the next few years. Either way once someone finds you then you can come back to the hospital and we can do the test, or you can go to a testing center to check. Unfortunately, when someone is knocked unconscious it is not uncommon for them to not be able to recall the dream. While there is a chance that the memory could come back it is highly unlikely. You should make plans assuming you wont ever remember.” She explains things for a while longer and answers questions about his health and his mate bond as well as she can. Viktor tries to calm down and listen carefully. Once she leaves Viktor and Yakov spend a long time discussing their options.

              They release a statement through the RSF that Viktor’s accident caused him to be unable to remember his soulmate dream. He will be waiting for them to come to him, so they can do the testing and then start their lives together. Yuuri watches it when it’s translated to English but tries to stop the fantasy that he will wake up after his 18th birthday to find out it’s him. He tries to put it out of his mind and focus of something possible, like meeting him on the ice for a competition one day.

 

 

* * *

 

_Four Years Later_

              Yuuri wakes up with a gasp, holding his chest and trying not to hyperventilate. He immediately grabs his phone to make a call. He needs help for this, and some serious advice and he only knows one guy to get it from.

              “Chris! Something unbelievable happened and I am freaking out!” Yuuri doesn’t bother with greetings, they are good enough friends that Chris will forgive his freaking out. Then he looks at the clock and realizes what he just did… its only 8am in Hasetsu, that means it 1am in Switzerland.

              “Yuuri? What’s wrong? It’s the middle of the night chéri.” Is all Chris says, then as he is looking at the clock he sees the date and it dawns on him what’s happening. “Wait! It’s the day after your birthday! Who is it? Is it a skater? Is it a Man?” Chris starts to rapid fire question Yuuri till he remembers who he is talking to, and then remembers to calm to hell down so Yuuri can explain why he called. “Sorry I will stop pelting you with questions. Just tell me in your own time why you called.”

              “I’m so sorry Chris! I forgot about the time change because I am freaking out about my mate and you were the only person I could think to get real advice from.” Yuuri apologizes but doesn’t worry too much because he knows that Chris loves gossip, so he would be happy about the call if for nothing else than he gets to be first to know. “My mate is another skater, a men’s singles skater. You were the only mutual friend that I have. I need you to trust me that I am not lying or messing with you and that I am as freaked out as you are. My mate is Viktor Nikiforov and I don’t know if I should just show up or if I should get the number from you and just call him. It’s a week till the Grand Prix Final so I am hoping that it wouldn’t be too much trouble to show up. What do you think?” He sounds so excited that Chris can’t wrap his head around everything quickly enough.

              “Chéri, I think you need to call the rink and ask to talk to his coach. He can tell you if it’s a good time to go, but you should try to go tell him in person. If he says that now isn’t a good time I will give you his cell phone number and tell him that his mate is calling him. I also think you shouldn’t tell anyone else, we don’t want the media finding out first and making a big stink out of it. Especially since you still don’t like the limelight, which I still say is weird for a professional figure skater. You are literally the main attraction and only thing to look at every time you perform.” Chris chuckles at the end realizing that his friend from juniors who hates attention is soulmates with his best friend who is an attention whore.

              “Are you sure he will want to meet me? I am nothing special, just a dime-a-dozen skater, and not that good looking either. He is the best skater ever and is gorgeous. Plus, he has always seemed to be interested in girls…” Yuuri sounds so insecure and scared by the end of it that it breaks Chris’s heart.

              “Ok first off you are one of the best junior skaters I know, and Japan’s men’s juniors champion skater. Which is a lot better than a dime-a-dozen, let me just tell you that. Plus, I must listen every birthday how Viktor had hoped his soulmate would come before this one, but maybe they will come before his next one instead. Then he spends like an hour wondering if they aren’t coming because they are mad he can’t remember the dream, or if they just don’t like him because he isn’t manly enough. Secondly it isn’t common knowledge, but he is bi, he just doesn’t date since his 18th because he is waiting for his mate. He says he wont date till he gives up and accepts he doesn’t have one or they don’t want him. So, you should absolutely believe he wants to meet you. Also, I am insulted that you think I hit on unattractive people. I used to flirt with you constantly in juniors, and I still grab your amazing butt anytime I see you. That should tell you everything you need to know about your looks.” Chris can hear him start to sputter and stammer as he talks about flirting with him, and then the most precious squeak when he talks about his butt.

              “Ok, if you think he will want to meet me then can you tell me the best rink number to call? I don’t want to call the public line, it makes me seem too random like I could be making it up or crazy. If I call a special number, they might actually let me talk to Mr. Feltsman.” Yuuri decides to just ignore the comments about his looks, he can’t deal with that right now on top of everything else.

              They talk for a while more then Chris begs off to go back to sleep. He knows he will have to keep the secret for a while, so he is ok with going back to bed. Whereas Yuuri just stared at the clock on his phone while he waited for the rink to be open in St. Petersburg, the only thing he did while he waited was cuddle Vicchan and tell him how amazing it was that Viktor was his soulmate. He finally had to go down and eat with his family for lunch when they got worried about him. He couldn’t call till 2pm so he figured he should humor them and try to eat. His mom made Katsudon for him to celebrate his new mate. He told them he had to wait till they were up since they live in Russia but then he would call the number he found. He was excited and ate his Katsudon, kissed his mom on the cheek and went back to his room to wait the last hour till he could call. He knew that the rink opened at 6, but Chris had said to try not to call till 8 if he could help it. Yuuri saw it was finally time and made the call.

              “Hello, I’m calling to speak to coach Feltsman. It’s important.” Was all Yuuri got out before being put on hold and told to wait. He waited on hold for almost 20 minutes, though it felt like 20 years.

              “Who is this?” was all Yakov said, but he sounded angry.

              “Hello sir, my name is Yuuri and I am Viktor’s soulmate. Chris, Christophe Giacometti gave me this number and said I should ask you about what day I should come to meet him. I know that the final is soon, but I would like to meet him before if it’s possible.” Yuuri was so proud of himself for not stuttering over that and his voice only cracked a few times. Then his world started to crash as Yakov spoke.

              “Oh hell, if Christophe gave you the number you are a skater. I don’t want you here being a distraction right before the final. Viktor is too excitable about soulmates to be able to focus if you came. Not to mention he would be out for several days if not a whole week to do the test and then, knowing him, immediately complete the bond. The test only takes one day but the recovery times are brutal. His chances of gold are too good to throw away on his getting over excited.” Yakov doesn’t mean to be cruel, he has no idea he is talking to one of the most anxious skaters in human history. He is just frustrated and worried that someone else is coming to try and pretend to be Vitya’s mate. This has already happened two other times that Vitya knows about, and both times he was devastated when the test proved they had lied. And they were both ladies, now it’s a man and that won’t be well appreciated by the people of Russia. They keep saying they can’t wait to meet the young Russian woman who will hold his heart and now it’s a foreign boy.

              “I… I-I can w-wait to meet him till after the final. I don’t want to be a bother, Chris just said th-that he would be i-interested in meeting me even though I am a man. I w-will j-just wait t-till you think it w-would be o-ok to come M-Mr. F-Feltsman.” Yuuri is panicking and trying not to cry till after he gets off the phone, thinking that his mates coach hates him already.

              Yakov realizes that the boy is freaking out and thinks he is angry at him, and realizes he speaks at least a little Russian if he understood his muttering enough to know he was complaining about his gender. But he is glad that he will listen, unlike his skaters. “That’s good. After the final should be fine since he doesn’t plan to go on vacation. That will give him a little time to rest. Also, I am just warning you now he is seeing someone right now, so he won’t be able to focus on just you the first day or so, not till after the test at least. He will need to break up with her.” He hears the gasp and the soft crying but wasn’t expecting to be hung up on. He guesses that they won’t be calling again unless they are truly his mate. He knows it’s a little cruel to do but it was what stopped that last three people who called the rink claiming to be his mate, knowing they wouldn’t get any alone time with him before the testing. Though the crying was new and sounded so very sad that he is pretty sure that was Vitya’s mate on the phone. He decides not to worry about it since there is nothing he can do now; the young man will call again if he is serious. For now, he needs to go finish practice.

              Yuuri’s whole world starts to crash around him. He can hardly breath and is having trouble seeing. He messages Chris since he feels the drop coming, he couldn’t sensor what he wanted to say so just said the first thing that came to mind. ‘ _Viktor has given up on his mate. Mr. Feltsman says he is dating someone and won’t be happy to meet me. Just forget it, I will let him be happy. He would never have liked someone like me anyway. Sorry to wake you up for me to be stupid._ ’ The last thing he does before the drop takes him is lay down and call his sister’s cell. He knows she will take care of him, so he just cuddles Vicchan and let's go.

 

              It takes six hours for someone to answer Yuuri’s phone as Chris keeps frantically calling. When they do he starts to talk in rapid English only to get barked at in an angry woman’s voice.

              “Shut up! I can’t understand if you talk that fast. I don’t want to talk right now, Yuuri is not able to talk either. What do you want?” Mari knows that Yuuri will be angry he yelled at a friend of his for calling but she doesn’t care right now. This is a long drop and she isn’t sure what could be making it last this long, but she wants to figure that out instead of trying to talk to someone unimportant.

              “Where is Yuuri? He sent me a very scary message now he won’t answer his phone. I have been calling for hours. What is happening?” Chris’ voice broke on the last sentence, but he doesn’t care, he just wants Yuuri to be safe.

              “Who are you? And what did he say?” Mari sounds so angry and suspicious that it worries Chris even more.

              “He said that his soulmate was seeing someone and didn’t want to meet him after all. That he was sorry he woke me up to get their contact info and that it was stupid to think they would have wanted ‘someone like him’ anyways.” Chris sounds like he is trying not to cry, and the air quotes could be heard around the someone like him bit. Mari decides he can help explain.

              “He called my cell but wouldn’t say anything, which is what he does when he is about to drop. Normally he can tell me where he is, but this time he didn’t say anything just cry in the most heart-breaking way. I didn’t know why he had less warning this time but now I do. He used what time he had to tell you, so you wouldn’t worry. He doesn’t realize that saying things like that then not answering is far more worrying. If his mate doesn’t want him then it explains why he is still in the drop. More than 2 hours is long. But its rare to last 6 hours, and he doesn’t seem to be showing any of the signs that this is letting up. I have been flooding the room with soothing pheromones and dad even went to buy roses since that scent always calms him. But he isn’t showing good signs. If he doesn’t wake up in the next hour, then we are going to call the specialty omega hospital in Fukuoka and see what we should do. If you want I can text you from this phone what is happening and have him call or message when he feels up to it after the drop lets off.” Mari can hear the panicking breaths on the other side of the line and knows this person cares for her brother. But she also knows that they know how to get ahold of the person responsible for this. “But first tell me what number you gave my brother and who I would be talking to, they deserve to be yelled at for this.”

              “I don’t think Yuuri would be ok with that. He would have a panic attack when he found out and he is having enough mental health issues right now. I won’t do anything that threatens him especially now that he is having soulmate drama. I don’t know why he think his mate doesn’t want him. I know them, and they can’t shut up about finding their soulmate and hoping that they come soon. I don’t know why Yuuri would think anything else unless the person who took the call said something. I am going to wait till he wakes up and can tell me exactly what was said, then I will decide if I need to murder someone or if his anxiety just gave him the worst possible interpretation of what was said. Please keep me up to date. I am going to tell my coach what is happening, they were as worried as I was. When I showed him the message he gave me the day off to try and get ahold of Yuuri and figure out how to help. I have to start packing to head to the Final in Moscow, but I want to know as soon as he is ok, no matter the time.” He is trying not to call Viktor and yell at him or the rink and tell Yakov he just caused the sweetest omega he has ever met to go into a 6-hour drop. But he is going to withhold judgement until he talks to Yuuri.

 

_2 Days Later_

             

              “Oh MY GOD!!!! Are you ok chéri?” Chris stops to listen to a reply, knowing that if he just rapid fire threw questions at Yuuri he would shut down as delicate as he must be right now.

              “Hi Chris, Mari told me you were worried about me, so I wanted to call and tell you I am ok now. They aren’t letting me out till tomorrow morning, but I am clear to leave after that. She also said you wanted to know exactly what happened. I know you well enough to know you wont ever stop asking till I tell you.” Yuuri sounds so small and sad that its heartbreaking. He then goes over exactly what was said word for word and then tell Chris that he wont ever meet Viktor as his mate. He is going to America for college and that will keep him out of Viktor’s way. No matter what Chris says Yuuri is adamant that he will never go to meet him and ‘ruin his life’ like that.

              Chris eventually gives up and tells Yuuri that he should rest he will check in with him later. And to give Mari his cell number so that he can get honest updates on how his health is. Yuuri agrees to give it to her and then signs off. He sends Chris’ number to Mari and tells her he wants updates from someone else about his condition. He then changes his phone screen background from Viktor to a picture of Vicchan. He knows that he has to give up skating at some point, but he can just avoid going to the same competitions as Viktor till after college, he wouldn’t make it to anything like the grand prix final, so he doesn’t need to worry.

Chris was furious and immediately called Viktor even though it was 4pm in St. Petersburg so he would still be at practice. He calls four times in a row which catches Viktor’s attention. “Hey Chris, what’s wrong? You know that Yakov doesn’t like when I take calls during ice time.” Viktor tries not to be too worried since Chris can be a bit of a drama queen sometimes and think that things can’t wait even if he really knows they can.

              “I don’t give a FLYING FUCK what that man thinks! I am friends with a skater from my junior days that has always been a big fan of yours. So, when they called and said they were your mate and asked if they should just show up or call first I gave them the rink's number and told them to ask Yakov when to come. I said if you couldn’t meet them before or at the final then I would give them your cell number and tell you they were going to call. Then I went back to bed since they called all excited and having a mild panic attack at 1 am. They were concerned with whether you were dating anyone and if you would care that they are a man. I told them your thoughts on dating after you turned 18 and that while you didn’t advertise it you’re bi. So, I figured I had done a good job and went to sleep waiting for the morning here to figure out if they were going to see you or not and if they needed the number. I told them to call at 8 am since that was the best time for him to answer a random call early in the morning. I got a text around 6 am as I was having breakfast and they said, and I quote ‘ _Viktor has given up on his mate. Mr. Feltsman says he is dating someone and won’t be happy to meet me. Just forget it, I will let him be happy. He would never have liked someone like me anyway. Sorry to wake you up for me to be stupid.’_ Then he wouldn’t answer the damn phone! No one answered as I was calling over and over for 6 HOURS!!! He had dropped right after sending me that message and it took six hours for his sister to be sick of hearing the phone buzz and answer it. She kept me updated this whole time, and he is awake and ok according to the hospital, but he had a 52 HOUR long drop. They are stuck in the hospital and can’t leave till tomorrow their time, but I am not sure that they will recover.” Chris took a breath to go on and then heard something that he was not sure was even possible, he heard Viktor **screaming** in Russian. It did not sound pretty, and he had to wait for him to pause so he just did his best to listen.

              “ **Яков Ублюдок! Я не могу поверить, что ты сделаешь это со мной! Почему вы решили попытаться убить моего помощника! Ты кусок дерьма! Я никогда не прощу тебя, они откажутся встретиться со мной и не позволят Крису сказать мне, кто они, поэтому я могу пойти к ним. Я ненавижу тебя!** ”   [Yakov You bastard! I can't believe you would do this to me!!! Why did you decide to try and kill my mate! You piece of shit! I will never forgive you, if they refuse to meet me and won't let Chris tell me who they are, so I can go to them. I hate You!]

              Chris jumped in as soon as he heard Viktor start to take a breath. “I know you are pissed but shut up and listen to me. You can kill Yakov later, right now we need to figure out what to do. I can’t betray their trust by telling you who or where they are, so we need a plan.” Yakov walks over to Viktor about to yell at him about his attitude when he gets flipped off and then has the skates Viktor just ripped off his feet while Chris talked thrown at his head, without blade guards.

              “Hold on I am literally running to put on shoes then I am getting out of here before I kill Yakov and can’t meet my mate because I am in prison. I threw my skates at him, but he ducked so I just grabbed them and am running to the locker room.” Viktor rips open the door to his locker and grabs his shoes. Stuffs his feet straight in them without treating his feet, and then grabs his keys and wallet. He needs to go to the RSF office across town and say he won’t skate for Yakov anymore.

              “Before you do anything drastic let’s decide what to do about your mate first, then you can worry about coaches and skating. If we don’t figure this out soon I am not sure that he will ever recover. He is physically ok, but his soul is crushed, and he can’t bring himself to believe you could ever want him a second time. No matter what I said he would just say he was going to leave you alone, so you could be happy with the woman you love. He wont listen! I don’t know what to do to prove you want him. The best thing I can think of is that I am heading to Moscow tomorrow. If you meet me there I will make sure to call him and maybe you can tell him then that you want him and want to meet him.” Chris waits to hear what Viktor has to say, but he can’t even hear him breathing. “Did you hang up on me?!?”

              “Of course not! You are my one connection to my mate, I am not about to piss you off.” Viktor hears Chris huff a soft laugh at that. “I like your idea but let’s be sure that he knows you aren’t pressuring me to say that. I am heading to the RSF office right now to do something drastic. I will meet you in Moscow and we can call him then. Keep an eye on the skating news out of Russia, its about to get ugly.”

 

_Later in the St. Petersburg RSF Office_

              “So, you are saying that you refuse to skate anymore this season unless your mate is brought to you and the only way that they would call Mr. Feltsman back is if he sees on the news that you won’t skate without him? What makes you so sure of that? Because if you are wrong then you will lose your coach over this and possibly your place here with the RSF.” The representative asks Viktor with a look of pure shock still on their face.

              “I’m sure because we have a mutual friend who says they love to watch me skate, but they won’t tell me who it is since Yakov went out of his way to hurt my mate. He pushed them into a 52-hour drop, and they had to spend most of that in the hospital and aren’t even being released yet now that they have woken up apparently. So yes, I am sure. I am willing to lose my career to get my soulmate, they will always be more important, and I have enough other revenue streams that it won’t be a major problem if I can’t skate professionally anymore and I can always do ice shows or join the skating federation in their country.” Viktor just looked at them with a cold calculating look in his eye and a scowl on his face. It was a look no one at the federation had ever seen before, and never wanted to see again. Not to mention the threat of him joining a different skating federation over Mr. Feltsman’s actions was one of concern for the RSF since Viktor was considered Russia’s rising star.

              “Very well we will draft a press release before you leave and once you approve it a representative will announce it. Do realize that once this goes out you can’t take it back, you won’t be able to skate until your mate is present at the final in Moscow. That means you might have to withdraw if they can’t or won’t make it.” The representative wants to be sure that Viktor knows what this means but all he sees is a determined face nod at him. This is going to cause a massive firestorm in the media.


	2. Press Release and Stress Release (Sort Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's press release hits the sports news on an international scale, and Yuuri has to work at avoiding a panic attack. Chris and Mari do their best to both help them meet and keep Yuuri calm, though it means that Yuuri and Chris both have a bunch more international charges on their cell phones. Also, Yakov gets a chance to redeem himself even if it's only to Yuuri. (and me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I was finally able to fix this chapter. The devs never could tell me what the issue was but they got it fixed so I am just going to take the blessing. This chapter is exactly as it was, except you can probably tell who said what now. I am hoping that I didn't lose too many readers by putting it up when it was hard to read.

** Chapter 2 **

              “In other sports news, a statement has been released by the Russian Skating Federation regarding the participation of Viktor Nikiforov in this year’s Grand Prix Final. The Final is set to start in a few days, but Mr. Nikiforov may not be competing.” Yuuri drops is cell phone to the floor and scramble crawls to the tv, completely ignoring the looks his family is giving him. This is the first thing to catch his eye since his drop, beside the occasional text message from Chris and Yuuko. Yuuri doesn’t think of any of that, all he can think about is that his ma- Viktor might not be skating and that must mean he is hurt. “The statement was read by an RSF Representative to the news in Russia, however we have translated copies provided by the RSF, they have provided copies to all major sports networks in their main language and asked it be published as soon as possible. Here is what it says:

‘There has been a very unfortunate occurrence that needs to be fixed before Mr. Nikiforov can or will skate in the Final. He has been waiting for his mate to come to him since he was injured on his birthday which caused him to be unable to remember his mate dream. He has been greatly saddened that he had ruined the chance to meet them and hoped they would forgive him and come to him when they found out who he was. He has just been informed that his mate attempted to contact him three days ago through his rink and coach. However, his coach thought this was another scammer, since several have shown up, and told them something he thought would only stop a person faking to be his mate. However, after being told he was seeing someone, which Viktor has asked us to stress that he is not, his mate hung up and contacted the mutual friend who had given them the contact information. His mate decided not to contact or meet him since he was assumed to be already happy with someone else. The mutual friend will not break confidence to tell Mr. Nikiforov who it is or how to contact them. Mr. Nikiforov is now refusing to skate until he meets his mate. He is begging for them to give him another chance. He says they merely need to call the rink again, his coach will be staying there until after opening ceremonies to wait for the call. His coach will be able to recognize the person and confirm it is who called before. The RSF is willing to assist this person to come to the final to meet Viktor if they contact Mr. Feltsman and are confirmed to be the person from before. When Mr. Nikiforov meets this person, he says he would like them to answer three questions to prove they are his mate. He states he realized after a few different people have shown up claiming to be his mate he needs a way to confirm what they say is true without the testing. However, he is not providing anyone else with what the questions are to make sure no else can claim to be the person he is waiting to meet.’

Well it sounds like the RSF has a major problem on their hands if this person doesn’t contact them, since Viktor is the only Russian Singles skater in the final for Men’s or Women’s. We will keep everyone updated about this as we draw closer to the competition. In the meantime, everyone here hopes that if his mate is watching they will call and set up a meeting. …” The news anchor was still talking but Yuuri couldn’t hear them anymore, his ears were ringing, and he was starting to have a panic attack. Luckily his sister was standing nearby and immediately released soothing scents when she smelled his anxiety. That is a scent she is very familiar with, and she wishes that she would stop having so many chances to smell it.

              “What’s happening, Otouto? I can smell the anxiety, what do you need?” Mari asks as she comes closer to her brother and the TV.

              Yuuri however can’t hear her question over the screaming in his head, but the soothing scents help him hold off the panic attack. He starts frantically looking for his cell, because there is only one person he can ask about this madness. He sees it over by the table where he was pretending to eat the lunch his mother made him. He feels guilty about that, but then it gets drowned out by the screaming still happening in his head.

-           

Meanwhile in Moscow, Chris is sitting with Viktor in his hotel room since Viktor won’t have a room for another day, since he showed up early to be with Chris and plan what to do about his mate. Chris was watching the same news program as Yuuri and couldn’t believe what he was hearing so he simply turned to Viktor with a ‘what the fuck?’ look on his face. Viktor saw it and smirked a little, then he saw that Chris was pissed, not surprised.

              “Um, was that not ok? I couldn’t think of a better way to prove that I want to meet them no matter what.” Viktor says in a slightly unsure tone, realizing by the look on Chris’s face that he may have screwed this up.

              “You do remember me saying that your mate has really bad anxiety, right? This is so much pressure on him that he might have a panic attack or even another drop! Why didn’t you talk to me about this first? Dammit Viktor” Chris got cut off by his phone ringing. He saw who it was and immediately answered. “Thank god chéri! I was worried about you after that hit the news.” Chris doesn’t greet him by name so that Viktor can’t start stalking the Junior circuit to find a Yuuri.

              “Chris is it true?” Is all that Yuuri asks, he can’t address Chris’s worry right now since the answer could make him a lot worse off.

              “Chéri, he is here with me in my hotel room in Moscow. He came early so that he could talk to me about what else he should do so you would meet him.” Chris isn’t sure whether Yuuri will think this is a good thing or a bad thing, so he just waits… and holds Viktor, literally at arm’s length so he can’t take the phone.

              “Chris!!! That’s him, right? Please let me talk to him! PLEASE!” Viktor is nearly in tears as he begs his best friend to let him speak to his mate.

              “Chris, why does he sound so sad? Please let him talk to me. I don’t want him to be sad.” Yuuri sounds like he is about to cry. Chris sighs, and decides the best way to handle this.

              “Ok, Viktor I am going to put my phone on speaker so you can speak to him. But you can’t ask him questions or tell him he has to meet you. You just get to tell him what you think about mates, and how you feel about him. Got it?” Chris can hear Yuuri’s breathing speed up when he says ‘feel about him’, so he explains while Viktor nods. “Breath normally, Yuuri, I haven’t told him anything about you other than our conversation after your dream and that you are a friend from Juniors. He is respecting the fact that you haven’t given me permission to share your information. So please don’t think I betrayed you by telling him things without asking you.” Viktor’s eyes look even wetter after he hears that but Yuuri sounds like he is breathing normally again. Chris is sure that Viktor can handle the stress, he doesn’t think Yuuri should have more stress than he already does.

              “Ok Chris. Thank you for not telling him anything without asking. You can put the phone on speaker now but tell him I am not going to talk please. I can’t handle that right now.” Yuuri’s voice is soft but sounds more like he usually does so Chris counts it as a win.

              “Ok I am putting it on speaker now, but he isn’t going to talk, he just wants to hear what you have to say so he can decide whether or not to call your coach. Stick to him and mate bonds, don’t talk about anything else.” Is the last thing Chris says before he switches his phone to speaker and sits it on the bed between Viktor and himself.

              “H-Hi. I’m Viktor. I’m your mate. I know that Yakov said I am dating someone but I’m not. He lied. He told the RSF he did it because of the people who came claiming to be my mate right after my accident. He didn’t want to see me so sad again. But I haven’t dated anyone, I went out on one or two dates before I even turned 17 but once I hit 17 I stopped so I wouldn’t hurt my mate’s feelings by seeing someone else. I have never been serious with anyone or done anything serious with anyone. I want to meet you. And I am willing to wait as long as it takes to prove it to you. I won’t skate if you can’t believe me because of my coach. I am still so upset he did something that hurt you that badly. I never want anything to hurt you, you should be safe and happy. I just hope you would be happy with me because I am not without you. I have nothing outside of skating, I have waited for you, so I can have a life and love. I really hope that-“ Viktor stops mid-sentence because he hears something he never wants to hear again, his mate is crying. He made his mate cry, he is the worst mate in history!

              “Chéri, take a deep breath. Viktor and I can hear you crying and it is breaking both our hearts. Also looking at Viktor’s face he may have a panic attack soon if he can’t figure out how to cheer you up.” Chris says this but instead of hearing a deep breath he hears a voice whisper in Japanese (not that Viktor can identify it), but when someone speaks to them it is definitely **not** Yuuri’s voice.

              “Fine! Yu-“ they can hear someone be muffled and shushed, then a rapid fire conversation in a foreign language(as far as Viktor understands). “ **My brother** ,” there was a definite emphasis on saying it that way, like the person was annoyed “says to tell you that he will make the call. Whatever that means, and to tell you that it is happy crying. He couldn’t believe that his mate would care about him so much, since he thought you didn’t like him. He is also telling me over and over in the background to be nice because you didn’t know what that person would say to him. But I will say this, you better make sure they never hurt my brother again. I may be a woman, but I am still an alpha and I will still protect him to my dying breath. Also, I am going to come with him, I heard the news too. I just figured out who I am talking to… **Viktor Nikiforov** , if it turns out this is a cruel joke you won’t **ever** skate again.” Mari is starting to growl by the time she finishes talking. She is not about to leave her brother alone to face the people who caused his drop.

              “Mari, it’s Chris. I know you are worried, and still angry about what happened to Y- your brother. But you should know Viktor told the RSF he won’t skate for Yakov since he hurt his mate. He gave up the most sought-after coach in Russia, because he doesn’t want your brother near someone who would hurt him. Please come with him so he hopefully won’t panic, but don’t think that Viktor would ever knowingly or willingly hurt him. It would break Viktor if he did.” Chris can hear Yuuri gasp on the other end, but he needs to deal with the protective alpha on the other end first, or Yuuri will never get to come meet Viktor at all.

              “Ok Chris, I will trust you on this. We are going to hang up now and call the coach, I will text you what’s happening. Talk to you later… and Viktor, my brother says to tell you bye and that he promises to meet you if he can get them to believe it’s him.” Mari hangs up as soon as she is done talking because Yuuri is starting to smell panicked again. She doesn’t like any of this, but she knows to not interfere, not everyone will have to wait almost 12 years for their mate to be the right age for their own dream. She knows that her brother and mate will both freak out when they find out who her mate is, but she is not going to some kid 12 years younger than her. Poor little guy was only 6 when she had her dream, and she is not sure she can even feel a romantic connection to someone that much younger than her. But whatever, she will deal with that later, her brother is the priority now.

 

* * *

 

 

              “Ok Yuuri, we can call that coach now. I will let you do all the talking unless you have a panic attack. If that happens I am going to take the phone, ok?” Mari doesn’t want to boss him around too much, but he is still her baby brother, and still fragile from his drop. This much stress right after isn’t good. But at least he is talking and interacting with everyone again, so she will take what she can get on this.

              “O-Onee-san… Should I really c-call ag-again? H-he ha-hated m-me.” Yuuri was having trouble with the stutter since he is panicking, it wasn’t a panic attack yet, but it easily could turn into one.

              “Otouto… you just had me tell Chris and your mate you would call. If you want, we can put it on speaker so I can hear and step in if you need me to. Would that make you more comfortable? Because I can tell you if Chris let him talk to you then he was serious about what they said on the news, and he is serious about wanting to meet you. If you hate him after you meet I will help you, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Mari knows that he is going to have a panic attack either way, she will just have to do the most good before it happens and try to make it as small an attack as possible.

              “Ok, you’re right. I told Viktor and Chris I would call. Plus, it sounds like there was a good reason to try and stop people from claiming to be his mate. Mr. Feltsman couldn’t know I was told Viktor would only date if he gave up on his soulmate.” Yuuri’s hand was shaking but he still held it out for Mari to give him his cell back. He was going to have to do this, he would never let Viktor miss the Final when he had such a good chance to win this year.     !!! ‘ _Chris!!! He is practicing so he is ready if I make it there, right?!?! I don’t want him to lose because he had to wait for me!!!!!’_ Yuuri typed the message out as fast as he could, and impatiently waited while staring at his phone for the reply. Mari saw he was freaking out and messaging someone, so she came over to read it over his shoulder, she had to try really hard not to snort or laugh but she managed.

              ‘ _Of course_ _chéri. He says not to worry, he is going to the official practice as well as planning to go to a local skate club for extra ice time while he waits for you. … I will try to make him take me too… purely to keep an eye on him for you. ;-)_ _’_ Chris’s message immediately made Yuuri relax some, he hadn’t messed this Final up for his mate. Now he just had to make a call to keep it that way.

              Yuuri looked to his sister who nodded, then took a deep breath and called the contact for the rink he had saved to his phone before. “Hello, this is Yuuri Katsuki calling for Mr. Feltsman again. He is expecting me, Miss.” It was the best Yuuri could think of when the lady answered to ask who he was calling and why. He was a little startled when he was asked his birthday, but he went ahead and told her. “November 29th, Miss.” Yuuri didn’t know if he was supposed to say the year too, but he figured they were checking so it would match as the day before the first ‘mate call’ he had made.

              “Hello.” Was all Yakov said. He was told he had caused a 52 hour drop, which according to the rink doctor was something he had only ever seen in textbook chapters talking about what happens to omegas when their mates or children die or go missing. The despair can, on rare occasions, cause those long dangerous drops, and that when they do occur, can result in coma or death. Yakov doesn’t want there to be any chance of him messing this up again. He already knows there is little chance Vitya will forgive him. He may be all smiles for the camera, but he has started to get cold in the last year or so as his alpha fought him for control more and more because he wanted his mate.

              “Mr. Feltsman, I-I’m s-sorry to b-bother you.” Yuuri paused to take a deep breath, but then he got cut off.

              “Young man I just want to ask you two questions and if you answer them both I have some things to tell you before we talk about flights and tickets.” Yakov said in the kindest voice he could manage, if any of his skaters could hear him they would probably have a stroke.

              “O-okay. I can answer questions… it’s like her asking my birthday earlier, right?” Yuuri was trying to calm down since he didn’t seem mad this time, or like he hated him. He was guessing Mr. Feltsman acted like that before because he thought Yuuri was trying to hurt Viktor. “Mr. Feltsman, were you so mad last time because you thought I was lying and going to hurt Viktor?” Yuuri had to know, but he probably shouldn’t have asked.

              Yakov was surprised that the young man understood that even as he was sad and uncomfortable. “Yes, this had happened twice already. So, I started telling people who called that Viktor wouldn’t be able to see them till after the test because he would need to break up with his girlfriend. When they realized that they wouldn’t get to spend any personal time with him before being found out they would either hang up or say they would call back to set up a time. No one has ever called back.” Yakov thinks that really answered his question of if it was the same person, he also recognized the stutter and the voice but was going to ask the questions anyways. “Okay, tell me who gave you the back-office number to call.”

              Yuuri realized this was the first question to prove who he was. “Christophe Giacometti was who gave me the number sir.”

              “And what did I say in grumbled Russian that you understood and answered?” Yakov heard the outraged breath and a ‘shush’ so he guessed he was on speaker. Probably a friend or family member to make sure he didn’t hurt the boy again. He knows omegas aren’t inherently weaker than betas and alphas mentally, but they can be so fragile after a drop he knows no one wants to take the risk.

              “That Viktor would still, according to Chris, want to meet me even though I’m a guy.” Yuuri had calmed down and the stutter was gone. He felt much more comfortable talking to Mr. Feltsman now since he sounded so much nicer. And he knew that he wasn’t hated, Mr. Feltsman was just upset because he thought Yuuri was going to hurt Viktor. Yuuri could never be mad about someone protecting his mate, even if they were trying to protect Viktor from him.

              “Okay. So, you said your name is Yuri, right?” Yakov didn’t want to call him ‘young man’ the whole time.

              “Um, really close. It’s Yuuri, the u sound is longer, and the r sound is less pronounced… Sorry you probably don’t care about all that.” Yuuri was so annoyed that he answered like he would at competitions with other skaters, not like he was talking to his mate’s coach.

              “Okay Yuuri. We need to find out if you can come to this competition. Do you have a passport, and an escort with a passport too?” Yakov decided he would just have to remember the right pronunciation for the boy’s name. It wasn’t hard, and he owed the boy a debt.

              “I have a passport so I can go to competitions, um my older sister has one too.” Yuuri hopes she counts as an escort, otherwise they would have to use the ‘mate fund’ his parents had set aside for that and the hotel room for Minako-sensei since she is the only other alpha he is comfortable traveling with.

              “How much older is your sister?” Yakov didn’t think a 19-year-old was going to cut it.

              “I’m 24, and an alpha. I can protect Yuuri.” Mari chimed in.

              “Ah, in that case you work as an escort. Are you willing to stay in the same hotel room? We would get you separate beds, but I want someone close since I was informed Yuuri is an omega. It isn’t always safe to have an omega alone, and we can’t get him a room at our hotel, so he would really be alone otherwise.” Yakov is glad that his sister was the one sitting on speakerphone with him, it really cuts down on issues.

              “I am fine with staying with him. But I am wondering if you are just booking the hotel or if you are paying for it as well. If you are just booking it I can tell you our budget after you tell us how long we would be staying.” Mari figures she will do the money talk since it would mortify Yuuri to ask others to pay for him or have to do extra work for him.

              “We will be paying for the airline, and hotel since all of this has to be booked last minute. The RSF is covering everything so don’t feel like you are putting anyone out, since they want you here almost as much as Vitya does. It will be a blow to them if he pulls out because you couldn’t come.” Yakov heard the sharp inhalation when he said that it would be covered. He was assuming that the anxious young Yuuri was feeling like it would be taking advantage, but he doesn’t know the young man, so he can’t be sure that’s what it was.

              “Great. What do you need from us to make that happen? We can pay for the train to the nearest town with an airport, but I doubt you want to try and wire us the money for tickets.” Mari is ignoring Yuuri as he tries to get her attention, she knows he wants to object to this, but it would really help out, even if they only paid the airline tickets.

              “I need a fax of both your passports, a picture in an email works as well. I also need to know what your nearest airport is and how long it will take you to pack a bag and get there if I find a flight that is leaving soon.” Yakov appreciates the no nonsense way this young woman works, but he can hear someone hyperventilating in the background. “Yuuri, if you are worried about the RSF doing so much, look at it this way. You get to meet your mate, and they get the only Russian who made it to the final this year to stay in the final. Russia doesn’t enjoy losing, especially by default. So, you are doing them a bigger favor than they are doing for you. Also, Vitya will cry if he doesn’t meet you soon, and he would feel terrible if you had to pay last minute prices and try to pay it himself. Either way you probably wouldn’t have been paying for all this.” He hears a couple of deep breaths and some things said in a foreign language in the background.

              “Okay, as long as you are getting an omega room at a halfway decent hotel, then it should be fine. I know you probably won’t want to get the omega seats on the plane, so please put him against the window with me between him and everyone else. I would prefer to be in the last row so no one can come over the back but we have almost 2 months till I would really even need to start to worry so it shouldn’t be too big of an issue.” Mari says as she rubs Yuuri’s back while he tries to calm down. “If you just tell me your email I will send the pictures of our documents. Yuuri can go and grab them from the safe.” She nudges Yuuri to go do it, but he doesn’t move till after he hears Yakov’s response.

              “Good that will be very helpful. If you can email them while we are on the phone, then we can talk through all of the arrangements. That should help alleviate some of your concerns. However, let me be the first to say that the RSF and I are putting you at a nicer hotel than the skaters, high-end 3 star, or a 4 star hotel. I have every intention of getting an omega specialty room, they have them for a very specific reason. I am assuming on the documents you are sending me it says his status yes?” Yakov just ignores all the niceties and goes over the necessary things.

              “Um, Mr. Feltsman I’m back, um… Japanese passports don’t list your status. I have a secondary card for that if you need it.” Yuuri tells him as he comes back to the table with the documents. Mari is already using the digital camera he brought to take pictures of them, so she can put them on her laptop to send.

              “Ok then I will need a picture of that card too, also make sure you take it with you and keep it on you at all times. It shouldn’t be an issue, but they can ask you to prove your status on the specialty floors. Your sister will need one of their escort passes at the hotel most likely. If she has something that identifies her as an alpha she should bring it, but I don’t need a copy. I will just have to email the documents to the hotel for them to confirm the reservation of an omega specialty room and space for an escort. I need you to also make sure that you have it for the planes and customs and immigration. We are going to have a special entry permit waiting for you both, but you will need all the documents to prove who you are.” Yakov can hear someone typing so he is assuming that they are getting ready to send him everything.

              “Um, Mr. Feltsman… can I ask you some important questions?” Yuuri sounds uncertain and nervous but he isn’t stuttering again so Yakov assumes it isn’t too bad.

              “If it’s about Vitya I probably won’t answer unless it’s about your safety and wellbeing, you can find out what sort of man he is from him.” Yakov doesn’t want to tell Yuuri all about Vitya, he will want to do that himself.

              “Um, actually it’s about the laws regarding Omega’s there…” Yuuri doesn’t know if he is even allowed to ask. “Nowhere on the internet is there any info on Russia’s omega laws. I think I should know them before I come.” Yuuri tries to hold his ground on this but he is still uncertain on whether he is supposed to ask.

              “Ah, right. That is a good thing to ask about. You won’t be included in most of them since you will be a foreigner with a special entry permit, but there are some you should know. You need to keep your passport with you **at all times** since the entry permit will be stapled into it. Omegas who aren’t mated are typically policed similarly to children here. They have a curfew and can’t enter the less reputable parts of town. They can also be taken by the government and placed with an alpha as a caretaker if they feel the family can’t keep them safe enough. You won’t have any of those issues since your entry permit shows that you are here to meet your soulmate but have not completed the test yet. It will also state that you will leave the country in 2 days if the test shows that he is not your mate. This is rather cruel since you might still have the headache at the two-day point but it is supposed to limit people lying to get entry to the country. Also, you will need an alpha escort in all official places. In your case this is your sister, so she needs to be with you at all times outside the bathroom when you are in the airport, hotel on non-omega floors, and if you come to the back-stage areas of the arena. If you were a competing athlete this would be waived everywhere but the airport, however as a visitor she will need to be with you in the arena since your mate will be away from you at points. I am sorry that this is so restrictive. I remember from when we did competitions in Japan that it is much less restrictive. Omega’s only have curfews before reaching adulthood, and at 20 they can do almost anything they like. The only thing I was told my omega skaters and staff couldn’t do there is enter bars alone. This is more for their safety than as a restriction. I know it will be hard to keep your sister with you all the time but,” Yakov was quickly cut off.

              “I have no problems with these rules since I didn’t plan on him being out of my sight aside from bathroom breaks. My only question is if there are omega bathrooms at most places or if I need to make sure the door stays cracked so I can hear if there is a problem? Also is it written in English or Russian, and if it’s Russian can you tell Yuuri what the word is? He speaks some Russian so he should be able to find it if he is told what it is.” Mari wasn’t about to leave the sweetest boy she has ever known alone in a strange place, even if he hadn’t been an omega. She has no problem protecting him, and his mate better not complain either, because she is not letting him take Yuuri out without her. She doesn’t know anything about him but what the media says, and that could all be lies.

              “Ah, perfect then. They have omega specific bathrooms at the airport and arena, it is not a guarantee anywhere else, except of course the hotel will have them on the omega floors and possibly the other floors as well. As for which language it’s in, they have it in English and Russian at the airport and mostly just Russian everywhere else. I would recommend you find one of the omega bathrooms at the airport rather you need it or not and take a picture of the word. Also if you like I’m sure Chris could get someone to write the world out using the English alphabet, since I am sure you could translate that to Cyrillic if you need to. I have found a flight for tomorrow at 6am out of Foo-koo-ka… airport. If that works for you then I will book them, they have omega seats left and I think that would be best. Would you be able to make it there?” Yakov had been using his computer while he spoke to them, and this was the best option.

              “We can make that, but we will need to know which airline. We have very different check in times based on what airline. It will decide if we have to leave tonight and get a nap at the airport hotel or if we have to leave on the last train tonight and check straight in.” Mari has flown a few times, so she has a basic idea of what they will need to do, but she would rather look up specifics.

              “The tickets are through Aeroflot. I know they are not the best airline, but they are good for omega services and prices are good since they sponsor the RSF. Will that be acceptable?” Yakov doesn’t want to hit the final book button till one of them confirms.

              “If you think that is the best option sir, we will do that. Is there anything else you need from us before we go pack? Oh, and how many days do you think we will be there?” Yuuri pipes in for the first time in a while, he had just been taking it all in up-till that point.

              Yakov is surprised at how steady and confident he sounds all the sudden, maybe it’s the fact that this is now all timetables and no money. “Ok I am booking them now. You should be here roughly two weeks. That gives time for the Final, to do the test, and then to recover and make plans about how to manage this all in the future.

              “Ok, we will pack for two and a half just in case. We will need the reservation information for both the airline and the hotel. Also, what kind of travel times are we looking at?” Mari asks as she looks at reserving a nap room for omegas at the airport. It is fairly nice to travel with Yuuri since there are always extra perks.

              “It is a direct flight so no layovers thankfully. But it will take around nine and a half hours, but that is just flight time. However long it takes to get through security there, then boarding. Plus, it will take close to two hours to get your special permits and go through customs. It would be faster as a tourist, but you wouldn’t get the same protections against our laws that way. Vitya will want you to be the safest you can be, that means permits. So, you are probably looking at 12 hours from check-in there, to getting your luggage here. And that’s only if the plane isn’t late to Foo-koo-ka… Anyways it’s a lot of travel time but that is the fastest you could make it.”

              “Ok if you have the hotel and flight info where you can email it please send it as the reply to the email Mari sent you. Then we will get off here and pack. If you would like we can text you as we go so you know how our progress is, if not we will be telling Chris anyways, so you can keep track that way.” Yuuri tells him this since he guesses that Mr. Feltsman might forget that they will be telling Chris everything that is going on.

              “I have added my cellphone number to the email. When you get to the train station and then the airport please let me know. I know it is already 7pm there so I won’t hold you up anymore. You will need all the time you can get to pack, say bye to your family and friends and then get on the train. If you run into any problems or think of questions, please let me know. I will be there waiting for you when you get through. Yuuri since you are a skater and a fan of Viktor I will assume you know what I look like.” Yakov is all finished with them, so he is just making sure they are ok with what he said then he can go catch a train to Moscow. He was hoping the young man would see the news quickly, but he wasn’t expecting to be able to go today, but he could now. The RSF was already fixing the room issue since he sent them an email that the boy had called, and he was getting them on a flight in the morning.

              “Yes sir, I know what you look like. If I remember right it should be around lunch time by the time we get there correct? If that’s so, do you think that we could get you to take us to meet Chris and Viktor for lunch… If that isn’t a problem I mean!” Yuuri realized he just asked him to do something like he would Minako-sensei and that was very presumptuous considering what all he was doing already.

              Yakov was surprised that he was so open with his thoughts, but then realized he was talking to an omega about meeting their soulmate. It only makes sense that he would be more assertive in his need to see his mate than he was over anything else. “That’s a good idea but we will need to drop everything off at your hotel and check you in since I am sure you will have baggage for this length of stay. I will see about setting up an early dinner in a private room at one of the restaurants I know in town. Would that be acceptable to you? I only say that because then you and your sister could rest and clean up. If we do a late lunch instead we will have to put everything in your room and go straight there, I am assuming your sister may want a less hectic pace.” Yakov knew better than to tell an omega they should probably take a shower and put on nicer clothes before meeting their mate. He will tell them the dress code when they get to the hotel. “I am sure you know this already Yuuri but there will be a lot of more official functions as well as the banquet during the competition, and I am sure Vitya will want to take you out once we go back to St. Petersburg, so you will need clothing for several different levels of formality if you have it. If not, I am sure Vitya would be ecstatic to have a chance to take you shopping.”

              “We both have good clothes for very formal things and I think I have some things that will work for other events… If you would be willing could I email you more pictures and have you check? I would like to know early so I don’t need to make Viktor buy me anything.” Yuuri doesn’t want to start their relationship by not fitting in and then making Viktor buy him things so he wouldn’t be as embarrassed by him.

              “I will look at them, will it be ok to text message back instead of email? I will be taking a train to Moscow this evening and won’t be able to use the internet till I get to my hotel.” Yakov is happy to help, this kid seems to be pretty self-sufficient outside of his anxiety which will be a good thing with Viktor. He will be able to focus at least a little better if he can be reminded that Yuuri is more than capable of taking care of himself.

              “Thank you, sir. I will send you those pictures in the next 30 minutes or so, and we will text you when we leave the train station.” Yuuri told him before he finished saying goodbye and they both hung up.

              It only took him 20 minutes to lay out all his nice clothes, with Mari’s help, and take pictures to send to Mr. Feltsman. Yuuri sent him the pictures then he and his sister packed their bags and went downstairs to say goodbye to their family. Yakov texted during dinner, where Mama Katsuki made Katsudon again to say bye to Yuuri and Mari. Yakov told him which of those outfits would work and which would need to be supplemented or straight out left out and something else bought. He told him to show Viktor the suit he had for the banquet because he didn’t think that it would make the cut but it was hard to see from the pictures. Mostly Yakov just didn’t want to be the one to tell him his suit was bad, and his tie was awful. Viktor was a fashion guru and had no problems telling anyone and everyone what was wrong with an outfit as soon as he was asked, sometimes without being asked. Yakov only hoped he would be more careful of his words with his mate, since he is obviously still fragile about his worth to Viktor.

              Yuuri and Mari finished eating and went back up to repack their bags, both leaving out the things Mr. Feltsman said wouldn’t work at all there. It was even colder there than it was in Hasetsu, so they would both be taking plenty of long-sleeve shirts, pants and sweaters to keep themselves comfortable. Once everything was finished and they had called their friends to say they were going and told their parents goodbye, they headed for the train station. Luckily Mama Katsuki promised to call the school and tell them why Yuuri was absent. Soulmate searches were excused absences as long as it was under 1 month and you came back with documents proving you found your mate. Now Yuuri just needed to not panic before he got to the hotel in Moscow, a panic attack anywhere else could be a major issue. He was going to try not to jinx himself by thinking about it too much. He had completely calmed down from the one he almost had earlier getting ready to call Mr. Feltsman, he could stay calm long enough to travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Otouto- Little Brother  
> Onee-san- Big Sister  
> There are no direct flights from Fukuoka to Moscow, but I decided if I can have Omegaverse then by god I can make a direct flight. Lol. Anyways, it was easier to make a direct flight up, but the flight time is accurate according to www.travelmath.com. They have a way to calculate it without using airlines flight info, god bless math, it’s good for something besides my bills after all.   
> Also, I realize it’s a little weird that I translate the Russian right after I post it in Cyrillic, but I have the Japanese translations down here in the notes. The answer to that is simple. All the Russian is from google translate, I type what I want in English and it gives me back whatever it damn well pleases in Russian. The Japanese however is all from my memory based on my 1 year study abroad… I am still sort of trash at Japanese, but my Beta is epic and speaks it pretty well. She finished one of the advanced classes while we were there so she is probably going to catch and fix any of the most glaring issues. Plus I just message her when I am not sure about stuff in Japanese. Everything in the story has been epically basic Japanese so far, but that’s because the story has made that the most likely use of Japanese (I don’t want to write all the conversations in their original language and then English because it sounds like lots of work). As the story goes on you will probably get more of our combined Japanese skills, but only where the story dictates it. Anywhere you see advanced level Japanese, aka not related to food or public transport or possibly families, then it’s her. If you see Japanese that looks like it makes no sense… it was me. Sorry in advance.  
> Also, I completely realize I am using very Americanized English, but it is hard to convey the message I want to if I have to stick to rudimentary, textbook English. So please just ignore the fact that they all sound rather American, I am just pretending they talk to too many Americans in the circuit and at the onsen. I apologize if it makes it harder to suspend your disbelief for the non-American readers, but hopefully you will all still enjoy the insanity my brain has brought forth.  
> I may change the format of the way I do foreign languages in the future chapters of this fic but it all kind of depends on my mood as I go.
> 
> I am writing two other stories at the same time as this one, but since one of them is giving me massive writers block I am putting it on hiatus while I work on this and my other Yuri!!! On Ice fic. If y'all have any advice, critiques, or requests let me know in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri makes it to Russia and gets ready to meet Viktor, and fights panic constantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation change… I got this idea on my other Yuri on Ice story and it works really nicely. If you see something written like this in bold “[It is in Russian]” but if it is written like this in italics “[It is Japanese]”. I hope that that isn’t too confusing, but this lets me have people talk in multiple languages without spending an eternity trying to translate things properly. It will make more sense in the actual chapter where I can use bold and italics. Titles and pet names like love, sweetheart and little brother will stay in their original languages and have a translation list at the end if you really want to know. Also, I am only going to indicate the language if there is a bunch of switching back and forth, or if there is someone around who doesn’t speak the language spoken. Just assume Yakov and Viktor speak Russian to each other when alone, and the same for Yuuri and Mari speaking Japanese when alone.

Chapter 3

              Yuuri couldn’t believe there were so many government people here to talk to him and Mari just for them to pick up the special entry permits. It was super intimidating till one of the guards smelled his fear and tried to sooth him in Russian. When Yuuri replied in Russian that it was intimidating for them to all loom over him, but he had to sit and sign their papers, the guard made everyone find a seat or stand against the wall almost 6 feet away from the far edge of the table. After that Yuuri could breath again and the guard, who’s name was Alexi, stood next to him and shut down anyone who got too aggressive for Alexi’s liking. Mari used google translate to say that Yuuri had a 52 hour drop just a little while ago and they needed to be gentler than normally needed with Yuuri. After that every alpha in the room, who all seemed to have the protective gene, was hyper vigilant about the tone everyone used and how they worded their questions. Yuuri was embarrassed but Alexi said that it was their job as alphas to ensure everyone’s safety and omega’s happiness and they would have done it no matter who it was. After that Yuuri was feeling better about their care and didn’t feel like he was putting people out with his weakness.

              Alexi stopped Yuuri after the meeting. “[ **If you get in trouble, or just need someone to talk to, call me. I am always reachable at this number, just say your name when I answer, and I will remember you.** ]” Alexi smiles and tries to hand Yuuri a business card with a cell phone number and email address. Yuuri wasn’t sure he should take it since another alpha was trying to take care of him in place of his mate. Mari had no such qualms though and took it for him saying thank you in English.

              “[ **Thank you, but if my mate has a problem with this I won’t call. I appreciate your care though and am flattered by your concern.** ]” Yuuri might be unsure, but he wasn’t uncomfortable. Alexi feels like a long-lost friend, so he will keep the card and maybe email him to talk sometimes. “[ **I have to go, my mate has someone here to pick me up and take me to the hotel I will be staying at while we get to know each other. Is it ok if I email sometimes?** ]” He asks the last question while shyly staring at his own shoes. Alexi, like so many others, is immediately charmed.

              “[ **Of course! I would be very happy if we could be friends.** ]” Alexi says all this with a smile and smiles even bigger when Yuuri looks him in the eye and smiles back before waving and rushing over to Yakov.

              “Is there something I need to know about young man?” Yakov doesn’t think the young man he has researched would hurt Vitya but that was very friendly for someone he just met.

              “My brother was his normal lovable but anxious self so that man stepped in to make people back off and stop intimidating him. He has offered friendship and help if Yuuri ever needs it. He is an alpha, and definitely has the protective gene. He wants Yuuri to be safe and happy, just like the rest of us. Stay around Yuuri long enough and you will see there aren’t many people who can avoid caring for him, he is just that sort of kid.” Mari knew he was feeling protective of Viktor, but she wouldn’t allow him to imply that Yuuri was playing around after finding his mate.

              “Good. I was worried there was a problem, that meeting took much longer than they said. Well over an hour longer in fact, so we need to get to the hotel to check you in. Dinner is at 5pm, and the restaurant is not very fancy, but a jacket is required for men and women need to dress nicely. Dress pants and a nice blouse work as well as a dress so it is your choice Mari.” Yakov informs them as they go to get a cab. Once they get one and load all the bags and people he continues. “You are on the second floor from the top which was the only omega floor that had a room for an unmated omega and escort. It is a suite so you each have a small bedroom but share a bathroom and sitting room. Mari, you will have to wear a wristband at all times in the hotel. I would suggest putting it in a very safe place when you leave since it opens the elevators on your assigned omega floor. Yuri you will just get a special key card since your status is fairly obvious to anyone with a nose who cares to check. But you still need to keep it with you all the time as well as your secondary id from your government.”

Yakov continued on to explain the basic rules a second time for Omegas in Russia. “Yuuri I know you won’t like it, but Mari needs to stay with you at all times till we can prove Viktor is your mate. You both also need to keep your passport and secondary cards with you while you are here. If you get in trouble make sure to show it to police officers immediately, then tell them you want to call your Russian contact point. That is me, and I will vouch for you should anything happen short of you committing a robbery or something. Feel free to defend yourself from anyone who puts their hands on you, but Mari will get in less trouble for it than you Yuuri. The Russian government expect alphas to be territorial and aggressive when an omega of theirs is threatened, family bonds count in this as well. Aggressive omegas are treated less kindly unless they were being sexually assaulted or protecting a pup. It isn’t fair, but it is how things are here. Whatever you do please don’t wander on your own no matter what. I know your entry permit allows it within your curfew, but the police and public will still make your life very hard if you do.” Yakov sounds so sad and yet grumpy that it shocks Yuuri a little, but Yakov doesn’t give him a chance to talk.

“Unfortunately, many here in Russia still treat omegas as complete submissives to be ruled over, and the government encourages these views. I am sorry that it is this way, but it is much better for bonded omegas, if their mate is good to them, because then you can always simply say that you are there because your mate gave you orders. The cavemen here won’t question it.” Yakov sees the look on Yuuri’s face so he stops to let him say his piece.

              “Mr. Feltsman couldn’t you get in trouble for saying all these things? And you are part of an older generation, I am surprised you think so differently from the rest of the population.” Yuuri felt rude for saying it but he couldn’t stop his worry or his curiosity.

              “I was active in the international skating scene in the 70’s, so I got to see the cultural revolutions that happened outside the Soviet Union. I agreed with the things I heard abroad more than the things the government said about secondary gender and what equality meant for the ‘weaker’ genders. They thought alphas had to be on top, and betas were supposed to be middle management and grunt workers. But above all they thought omegas shouldn’t be given the same rights as everyone else. Mostly because we have had a steadily growing population of omegas since the 50s. They don’t want to lose the power of alphas on top, so they suppress them, and most omegas are too gentle to really fight it. They have almost all the same rights now because of pressure from other countries, but the mind set stayed in the general population.” Yakov saw they were pulling up to the hotel, so he turned to look at the meter and started to count out some cash for the trip. When they pulled up to the hotel he paid the cabbie and then went to the back to supervise the bellboy retrieving Yuuri’s bags as well as Mari’s. He saw the bellboy’s eyes blow wide when he saw Yuuri, so he cleared his throat menacingly where only the boy could hear. That snapped the boy out of it quickly.

 

* * *

 

              After they checked in and went up to their room, splitting from Yakov who wasn’t allowed up to that floor, and explored it. Yakov had made it sound small but it was anything but… The sitting room was the size of the main hall at Yu-topia and filled with big, plush couches and chairs. The bathroom was huge and completely done in multiple colors of marble. Black marble for the counters and shelves, pink marble for the floors and half wall to the shower, and white marble for the giant tub and the walls. This bathroom probably cost more than Yuuri’s schooling, and skating costs, and maybe his actual body too… He couldn’t believe it. Then it got even more surreal when he checked the bedrooms and they had huge walk in closets and king size beds with the softest sheets he had ever felt. He couldn’t believe he got to stay here, especially since someone else would pay for it.

That thought was the one that finally did him in, he started to hyperventilate thinking of the cost of bringing him here. He wasn’t worth all this, and when Viktor and the RSF figured that out he would have to pay it back! He would have to forget college and use his college fund to pay them back. His panic was so strong Mari could smell it across the suite, she rushed over and saw how bad it was already… she made a split-second decision that she was sure Yuuri would kill her for when he could think straight again. She called Chris.

              “Chris please tell me Viktor is there, we have a problem.” Was all Mari said when Chris answered the phone.

              “Just a sec, he is across the ice.” Then Mari heard him pull the phone away from his mouth and shout “Viktor I need you over here right now!” She had to laugh when she heard the two replies.

              “Chris stop being so dramatic and practice, that is why you dragged me to this rink with you isn’t it?” Mari guessed that was his coach or mate but at the same time she heard Viktor shout back as well.

              “Why? I am busy Chris! I have to impress my mate at this competition and I cant do that if you grab me every time you see a dick joke on the internet!” Was all Viktor said, never sounding like he was getting closer.

              “Because your mate is having a problem, you giant ass!!!Now get the FUCK OVER HERE!!!” Mari winced and pulled the phone away from her ear, but it was still ringing when she could finally hear Viktor on the phone begging for her to say something, anything, please.

              “Sorry I think Chris broke my eardrum. I called because the hotel room is extremely nice, and it caused Yuuri to have a panic attack. You will find out quickly that he never feels like he is worth what others do for him or give him. I need you to calm him down. To do that just tell him how happy you are he is here, that you want to see him. Plans you have for this trip and hopes for the future, anything as long as it is positive and involves him. I am flooding the room with calming pheromones, but he is still shaking in a corner, so I need you to be a good mate and help him.” Mari knows this is a lot to throw at the man, but he has known about Yuuri for several days by now, he should have researched anxiety disorders when Chris told him Yuuri has one. And Mari made DAMN sure that Chris had told him about it after their first call, knowing he would need to be taught how to take care of Yuuri and grateful Chris could help him. She may have even sent Chris texts with notes, ideas, and facts about Yuuri’s anxiety to tell Viktor, not that she would ever admit that.

              “Moya lyubov, what is wrong? I am so happy you are here! I have so many plans for things to do this week, with you and Mari both. I have a reservation for dinner tonight and I am so happy to see you in person! I know I will love you just from the few things I have managed to wheedle out of Chris about you. Like, he says you are shy but once you are comfortable with someone you are so kind and funny. Or that one time someone was picking on a younger skater, so you yelled at the person picking on them, and then tricked them into hitting you so they got thrown out of the competition. Which is so dangerous, but I am still proud to have such a brave amazing mate. I just hope you won’t be disappointed with me… I am not exactly the person I act like for the media. I understand if you are upset about that, most people aren’t very happy to find out I am not the carefree airhead they see on the TV. Would you still be willing to meet me? I know you probably will be disappointed to find that out, but I hope you still give me a chance.” Viktor got cut off, hearing his mate speak to him for the first time.

              “You are already the most important person to me. I knew you were more than a pretty face years ago when you were in juniors. You will never disappoint me unless you hurt someone on purpose for no reason. … Sorry about the panic attack, but I am very stressed, so I can’t help it. Sorry you have a weakling for a mate.” Yuuri sounds as if he was crying for hours instead of 10 minutes tops, but it was still an arrow to the heart for Viktor.

              “Um, Viktor would reply but he is too busy melting to the ice and repeating ‘so cute’ over and over. I think he may die of cuteness overload. To hear your mate’s voice for the first time when they all but declare their love for you, it would be too much for any man to withstand. I am going to mop this puddle that used to be Viktor up off the ice and we will get ready to meet you at the restaurant. We would pick you up, but we were worried about the media pouncing on you if we did that. So Yakov will come get you and bring you to the restaurant. We know this place will keep the media out, so you can get to know him without an audience of strangers. If you need anything at all before then call me or Yakov and we will handle it.” Chris could hear Yuuri breathing but he didn’t say anything, but when he finally gave a response it was a surprising one. He started to laugh long and loud at Viktor’s reaction to his voice.

              “That is so cute Viktor.” Yuuri finally managed to say before starting to giggle again. So, Mari took the phone to say bye to Chris. Then she waited for Yuuri to get ahold of himself so they could talk.

              “Are you ok now? Ready to take showers and get ready for dinner? I am starving, and I am going to need a shower. I smell like airport and sweat, neither is a good smell. Plus, I also smell like strangers. Do you need anything Otouto?” Mari makes sure her voice is totally normal and even. She knows that Viktor broke the attack by being too cute for Yuuri to resist, Yuuri has been in love with that boy for a while now so it isn’t surprising that he found him adorable. She is feeling incredibly protective of Yuuri right now, but she doesn’t want to coddle him and set him off on a depressive kick of him thinking she is pitying him.

              “You can shower first Ane, I am going to hang up my clothes in the closet, so they aren’t too wrinkled later when I need them.” Yuuri was smiling and trying not to giggle still so she took him at his word and went to shower and get ready.

              When she came out 30 minutes later she went straight to his room and knocked. “Come on in” could be heard through the door. She walked in to find him laying on the bed staring at his phone with the softest smile she had ever seen. His smile wasn’t even that soft when the triplets were born, and he got to hold one of them for the first time… Whatever he was looking at had to be good.

              “So, what has your mate done to put that look on your face Otouto? Because I don’t think I have ever seen a smile like that on your face.” Mari hoped that explained that she thought it was a good look, so he wouldn’t panic and ask if he looked weird.

              “Oh, well Chris took a small video of Viktor laying on the ice, slightly leaned on the wall at the bottom and mumbling… He kept saying I was too cute and he didn’t know what he did to deserve an angel, but he was keeping him. No one but his angel could separate them. He also kept saying if I was at least half as cute as my voice he would die of cuteness overload… I think he will actually like me Ane, and I think it wont just be because I am an omega. I hope he is this excited about how I look once he sees me. Though Yakov showed Chris the picture of my suit and he says he and Viktor are taking us shopping tomorrow because it is a fashion disaster and should be burned. Chris is dramatic, but he knows his fashion, so I guess I need to buy a new one. Do we have the money for it in our budget?” Mari had never seen Yuuri so calm and happy this soon after a panic attack. Even when he had Vicchan to cuddle and help him this didn’t happen. His mate will either be very good for him or VERY bad for him, she will have to keep a close eye on them and find out which it is.

              “If you can convince your mate to let us pay, then yes as long as it isn’t too expensive. A nice suit from a department store is totally in the budget since we don’t have to pay for this hotel or the flight here. It gives us a lot more wiggle room. And we can dip into my portion if we need to. I know exactly how to find my mate when it’s time, and he is in Japan, so it won’t be too expensive.” Mari doesn’t know why she just said that, because now her brother has a face like a bloodhound on a scent.

              “You have never spoken of him except to say it wasn’t time. Who is he, how old is he, and why haven’t you at least informed him he has an older soulmate. You could tell his parents at least.” Yuuri will not let this go, this is the most she has ever said about her soulmate.

              “Crap… Look I am not going to go into too many details, but I can tell you won’t let this go till I tell you something. … Ok, He is a lot younger than me. He was only 6 when I had my dream. He wants to be figure skater, and he was very happy that I said I didn’t think that made him girly. He was too young to know whether he is a beta or an omega, but I can almost guarantee he isn’t an alpha. I am not sure I can have romantic feelings for someone so much younger, but I am trying to keep an open mind. I am going to see if he comes to me after his 18th birthday. If he doesn’t come within a few months of his birthday I will write him a letter telling him, it is ok, and I absolve him of all obligations to me. I don’t want him to come to me if he doesn’t want to just because fate says so. Please don’t ask me any other questions. Also, you should go get dressed or we will be late.” Mari’s phone buzzes and she checks it.

              ‘ _I will be in the lobby in an hour. Please be ready to go and downstairs very close to that time._ ’ Is all Yakov’s message says. Mari shows it to Yuuri.

              “You will need to get ready here pretty soon Otouto. It doesn’t even look like you have picked out an outfit yet.” Mari tries not to laugh when Yuuri immediately pops up and rushes to the closet to pick out his clothes, muttering the whole time. “Try the black slacks with your blue button-down with the light blue tie and the dark grey jacket. It will be close to the colors of your mate’s hair and eyes if I remember correctly, and the pants and shirt always look good on you. Oh and you should gel your hair out of your face like you do for skating, just trust me on that.”

              “Perfect! Thank you Ane! I am going to shower and get ready now… quick question. Should I wear cologne or no? I want to smell his scent, so I am sure he wants to smell mine, but I don’t want him to smell every time I get nervous.” He looks so concerned all the sudden that Mari reacts out of instinct to release calming scents.

              “I wouldn’t wear cologne. He knows you have anxiety and that you are far more stressed than usual, so you will be more anxious than normal. Trust your mate to do the right thing with that knowledge, plus Chris, his mate, and I will all be there plus Mr. Feltsman, so you should be ok Otouto.” Mari breaths a sigh of relief once she sees Yuuri relax and shoot her a smile before he rushes to the bathroom.

 

* * *

             

“You look very nice. Vitya will be head over heels before you have even sat down and introduced yourself. Please don’t be startled if he is very noisy and excited. He has a hard time being calm when something big is happening that isn’t related to skating.” This was Yakov’s idea of a greeting as they walked over to him in the lobby.

Mari busted out laughing at the look of shock and the deep blush on Yuuri’s face. “Mr. Feltsman you are very funny. But you should probably not tease Yuuri too much right now, he might get red enough to ignite.” She says all this while still fighting off further giggles but breaks out in more giggles at the end.

“Ok, thank you sir. We are ready to go whenever you are.” Yuuri decided that the best course of action was to ignore what he said and just for ease of getting to his mate, and dinner since he was very hungry by now.

They took another taxi to the restaurant, and the ride was quiet and calm. Yuuri and Mari sat in the back seat looking out their windows at the foreign land they found themselves in. Mari asked Yuuri what signs said from time to time but mostly they just looked out and stayed in their moment of calm. Yakov could tell they were both trying to center themselves, so he left them alone. He had seen enough athletes do the same that he could recognize it. He was also impressed with how well Yuuri was holding up to all the stress of this so soon after a major drop. When he had known omega’s, who had drops before they were out of commission for days except for one rare one, but they aren’t a fair comparison for anyone else.

 

 

* * *

 

              “Hi, I’m Yuuri Katsuki and this is my sister Mari. It’s very nice to meet you.” Yuuri says in his quiet and shy way, he wasn’t prepared for the silver bullet that shot over to him. Viktor nearly knocked him over in his rush to crush him in a hug, luckily Yakov anticipated this reaction and was waiting to catch and support them. Then things went slightly sideways as Mari started to growl most menacingly.

              “I don’t know about Russia, but where we are from you ask to touch someone when first meeting them and we sure as hell don’t slam into an omega fresh from a drop like an idiot!” Mari was furious that this idiot was so self-absorbed that he didn’t consider Yuuri’s wants or needs at all.

              “I’m sorry Yuuri. You are just cuter than I could have ever dreamed of. You sounded so shy and cute, you look like a sweet angel and you smell divine. I don’t think there was any way for me to be prepared for that much sensory overload after waiting and anticipating you. I have been vaguely waiting for you four years since my accident. But I have been desperate to meet and know you since Chris called to yell at me about Yakov’s treatment of you.” Viktor completely ignored Mari and her anger but address all the issues she brought up in his address to Yuuri. However, everyone in the room could hear his anger at the man who had hurt Yuuri.

              “If you think so little of him then why did you send him for Yuuri all day?” Mari again asked aggressively.

              “Because it is better to have the monster you know than the monster you don’t. I can’t remember where I heard that, but I can tell you it’s how I thought of his involvement today.” Viktor finally addressed Mari, but he hadn’t stopped looking at Yuuri. This meant he saw the change in Yuuri’s face from embarrassed discomfort, to anger and disapproval.

              “I don’t know what you think happened, but he didn’t do anything terrible. He just had the bad luck to say exactly the wrong thing when I was already stressed out. You had 2 people make it all the way to you with their schemes, to get a chance at you and fame. He told me that there were more that called after that, so he started telling everyone that you were dating someone, so you wouldn’t be able to spend time with them till after the test because you would need to say goodbye and breakup. When people found out they couldn’t spend any time with you before the tests they would leave you alone. He was protecting YOU from people who would manipulate and hurt you! How could I ever be upset that he wanted you safe from people like that? Espcially because it might not have been that bad if I hadn’t just heard you wouldn’t date until you gave up on your soulmate, which to me said you didn’t want me! Was that drop scary for everyone? Absolutely, but it is worth it if that story kept you safe until I could be here to protect you myself. I think you owe him an apology, he never meant to hurt me, and he has been nothing but kind since then. I think he cares for you very much and it came from a place of fear for you, not lack of care for me. I don’t think you will ever find a better coach, or one who loves you more.” As Yuuri finished his speech he realized he was cupping Viktor’s face and Viktor was crying softly. Yuuri felt like the worst mate ever, he needed to leave now that Viktor knew he wasn’t a mate he would want.

              Yuuri wrenched his hand from Viktor’s face, and held it close to his stomach. “I’m sorry. I thought it would take longer to show you I wouldn’t be a mate you want, but I guess this did it. I will go now. And Yakov can just send a bill for me coming and wasting your time. Bye.” Yuuri was pale as ice as he said all of this, turning away from Viktor. It broke Viktor’s heart that his mate was leaving him already, that he wasn’t worth staying for. Then he remembered Yuuri’s anxiety can severely color his perception of the world, so Chris said to try and just work past him bad mouthing himself and jumping to the worst conclusions.

              “Please wait Yuuri! I don’t want you to leave me. You are the center of my world already. As soon as I knew you existed and were coming for me I started to rebuild my world. There is no me without you. Please stay and let me prove I am worth staying for. Please!” The last ‘please’ was a broken plea as more tears ran down Viktor’s face as he reached for Yuuri’s hand but didn’t connect. He wanted Yuuri to choose him, even in this.

              Yuuri turned back to Viktor to see the stricken look on his face as he begged for Yuuri’s love. Those weren’t his words, but Yuuri understood because he felt the same way. But unlike Viktor he wasn’t sure he deserved it. However, he decided right then it would be up to Viktor to say the words and send him home. He would wait for him to choose it, no matter how much more it would hurt after getting a chance. So, he grabbed his hand, and looked him in the eye.

              “Let me try again… My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am a figure skater. I have been your fan for years, after a friend showed me your junior worlds competition. I always had daydreams of meeting you, but they were always at a rink for a competition. I am not sure what to do here, and my anxiety is screaming that I shouldn’t be here because I don’t belong, and you won’t want me. I am going to wait for you to say that though,” Yuuri steps closer and wipes the tears from Viktor’s face. “Because I never want to see you look so sad again. I will let you lead how this goes, as long as you are ok with the issues my anxiety will cause.” Yuuri was still feeling a bit of the self-assurance that was so trademark of an Omega with their fated mate. Soulmates were one of the few things that could cause an Omega to act with the confidence that people stereotype as alpha.

              “Hi, I’m Viktor Nikiforov. I am a complete mess of a human, who can only be what people expect when it come to faking for the media or skating. Everything else is more complicated for me and will cause my beloved soulmate issues. However, your anxiety is something Chris warned me about, at Mari’s urging I am told. So, I already knew about your anxiety and had come to terms with it. If a bit, or even a lot, of anxiety is what we need to deal with to be together then I have no problems with it. Will I still always try to make it better? Of Course! I am an alpha and I will always want to protect you, even when it is from your own mind. Will you give me a chance to be your partner and support?” Viktor spoke in a quiet calm tone, but everyone could here the quake in his voice during the last question.

              Yuuri stared at him in slight awe for a moment, then he simply nodded his head before ducking it back down. He is the center of attention right now, and he only wants that on the ice, even if he doesn’t like it there it has a reason. Viktor then proved why fate chose him for Yuuri.

              “Well let’s sit down and order something to eat. We can all take the chance to get to know each other, I am sure we all need to be better acquainted. And Yakov, my soulmate cares for you which tells me you have been kind to him. I will listen to his advice, we should talk tomorrow. Tonight is about people getting to know each other.” Viktor was looking at Yakov, and the smile he gave him is one that Yakov would remember and try to analyze for a long time. It would take him years to realize that was a smile you might give a beloved family member or parent when you are trying to make up after a particularly nasty fight. When he realizes it, he will wonder why he didn’t see it before, because he thinks of Vitya the same way.

              They all sat down at the large round table. On Viktor’s left side is Yuuri, though Viktor isn’t sure if this rule of etiquette still applies to M/M relationships. On Yuuri’s other side is Mari, who is seated next to Yakov. On Viktor’s right side is Chris, who is seated next to his mate Masumi. Masumi was seated next to Yakov. It was a smallish setting, so Viktor set out to make it less scary for Yuuri.

              “Masumi, I don’t think you have met Yuuri yet have you?” Viktor asked in his calm and polite public voice. It sort of made Yuuri’s heart hurt that he felt he had to hide, even here with friends. So Yuuri grabbed his hand under the table. Viktor jolted a bit, but then he just melted and looked at Yuuri. He wouldn’t be able to be press Viktor with Yuuri acting like this.

              “No, I don’t believe I have had the pleasure to meet him though Chris speaks of him often and fondly.” Masumi smiles at Chris as he says this, then turns back to smile at Yuuri. “Hello, my name is Masumi Fabron. My parents had a strange sense of humor, since I am a third generation American on one side and who knows how many generations on the other, I ended up with a Japanese first name and a French last name. Feel free to ask me anything, even if it feels embarrassing. I am always happy to talk about my family or work, Chris is of course included with the family even if he is a piece of work.” Masumi winked at Yuuri as he says this last bit, which earns him a smile from Yuuri and sour looks from Chris and Viktor who see each other’s looks and have to smile. “The story of Chris and I is a story of Chris doing his best to thoroughly debauch me even when he was a minor in my dream. You see I am 4 years older than Chris. When I dreamt of him he looked so sweet, but with an edge of sexiness. I thought it was because he was coming into his own and finding it, instead it was just him being the type to ease into it with someone important to him.

              So, he rushes through the meadow we are in to hug me, but then he has to be Chris and grabs my ass. Needless to say, I am slightly uncomfortable and very much worried about the people he interacts with if this is how he greets his soulmate. He tells me ‘wow, I can’t believe how hot you are. We are going to have so much fun together.’ So, I thought it would be best to sit him down and talk to him, since I remember my teenage years and the raging hormones that go with. I ask him to sit with me on the bench that just sort of materialized. We talk for a while, and the whole time I am fending off grabby hands like a waitress at a disreputable bar. I finally jump off the bench and ask if his only interest in me is sex. He tells me ‘no, of course not. But a major appeal of an older soulmate is to be tutored in all things sexual, so stop playing hard to get. I know you want me too, I can see your pants dear, and they are fitting much tighter to your flesh than when you got here.’ Then he stared at my crotch before winking at me. I asked what I would need to do to keep things from escalating, and in the dream, he was kind enough to not ask me to go past where I was comfortable. Once he fully realized I wasn’t enjoying it or playing a game all the grabby hands and leering looks stopped. He said that I would need to stay away from him for that because, and I quote, ‘if I ever had a type you would be its archetype, the perfect example of it.’ So, I told him to come find me after his dream, but I would be staying away because I don’t believe in taking advantage of an underage soulmate, and regardless of what the law says sleeping with them before they are of age is taking advantage. So, I waited four years, and then he shows up at my house at 9 o’clock at night. He says ‘Hi, I’m your mate if you remember. You owe me four years of orgasms, so we better get to work on that huh?’ and then kisses me. My parents were in the living room, they had come to visit for the weekend… That was awkward, but what was worse was even after I introduced him he was still a handsy old man as my parents tried valiantly to not watch or laugh at me as I tried to fend off the troublesome teenager. So, if you ever want to complain about your over enthusiastic, dramatic mate just let me know.” Masumi is smiling in a soft sort of way and trying to stop Chris’s hand from making further progress up his leg.

              “What my soulmate is trying to say, I think, is that even if your meeting isn’t perfect and you have struggles, you can still be deliriously happy together. Though I still think your meeting is much cuter than ours was, I kind of made the whole thing about sex… I still regret not easing into that more.” Chris says before winking at Yuuri.

              “Hi, Masumi. My name is Mari, and I totally feel your pain on younger soulmates, but I have you beat. Mine is 12 years younger, I got to spend a whole night talking to a six-year-old. I am waiting to see if he will want to find me after his dream like he said he would at six, and have spent the past few years since fending off questions from well meaning friends and family. So, I wouldn’t be too sad that you got a handsy little pervert of a fourteen-year-old, things could have been so much more awkward.” Mari laughs like crazy at the look of horror on Masumi’s face.

              “Oh god… He would have been a monster to talk to that young if it was Chris. You’re right, I definitely prefer the small age gap to wait out instead.” Masumi sounds like he is completely happy things happened the way that they did.

              “That’s ok, mine told me in the dream it was nice that I was good looking, but she had better things to do than be a wife. Her career had just taken off and she didn’t want to be distracted by being married. So, once she left the Bolshoi then she came to the rink to find me. She never realized I came to every performance she had in St. Petersburg. By the time her career as a prima ballerina was over, we were too set in our own ways. We couldn’t mesh well, though we still speak since it isn’t like we hate each other. We just couldn’t find common ground. So, if you ever need advice on ways not to treat your soul bond come talk to me. Or you can talk to my ex-wife, she will probably tell you more of the silly stories than I will.” Yakov still sounded amused and loving through the whole thing, which had both Viktor and Yuuri itching to help fix things with his soulmate. Fate put two nosy helpers together, which means they will either make the world a much better place or destroy it. Either way it will be interesting for them and everyone around them.

              Everyone telling stories about their soulmates and meeting them it was easier for Yuuri to feel less self-conscious about everyone being here to focus on his bond with Viktor. “Um, is it ok if you help me with the menu and Mr. Feltsman helps Mari with her’s? Oh wait, do Chris and Masumi need help too?” Yuuri asked getting more anxious as he spoke, so Viktor decided to see if he could head the anxiety off by answering the question easily.

              “I will be happy to help moya lyubov, but the owner here has translated the menu into several different languages. I wasn’t sure how much English Mari could read so they did me a favor and translated one into Japanese as well. The waiter should have come in by now though… I guess I should go check.” Viktor stares into Yuuri’s eyes as he tells him what he tried to do for Mari, so he got to see the love swell in Yuuri’s eyes as he spoke. It also meant he was slow to stand up so Yakov had a chance to stand before him.

              “Stay here and get to know your mate and talk to your friends Vitya, I will go see what is taking so long.” Yakov smiles at the fact that even though Vitya nods his acceptance he never stops looking at Yuuri, he knew he would be smitten.

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Moya lyubov- My love  
> Otouto- little brother
> 
> Sorry for the use of Masumi for Chris’s mate, but it was the only name I could think of since I hear that one for the role so often. However, Masumi is actually an American who has never been to Japan and speaks almost no Japanese. He was simply named for his grandfather. Also My beta is about to graduate from college on June 2nd so I didn’t ask her to work on this one, and maybe wont ask for the next one either as she gets ready for her summer internship and then her new job in August.


	4. Trouble Comes to Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor tries to help Yuuri with dinner choices and feeling comfortable with him. He doesn’t plan on what happens when Yuuri meets someone special after dinner, and it will change all of their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off let me say that there are references to human trafficking and pedophiles, though it is mostly in abstract. If these are big triggers for you then you can either skip this chapter or skip from one row of 5 *s to the next row of 5 *s. I will put them before and after any of those sections, but you might miss out on a bit of background info. That should mostly get filled in during the next few chapters if you do.

** Chapter 4 **

              “I am not sure what to get, Viktor, do you have any recommendations? Please don’t say borscht.” Yuuri is wondering if asking was a bad idea since Viktor is just staring at him with watery eyes.

              “My mate is so CUTE!!!! And don’t worry, I won’t try to get you to have borscht, most foreigners can’t stand it after all. Hmm, I would probably recommend piroshky or blini. If you don’t want either of those Russians make the best smoked salmon, and the salmon here is better than most places.” Viktor tries not to lose it over how cute his mate is, he remembers Chris saying Yuuri doesn’t do well with over exuberance when he is trying to get to know someone. He is still too cute, asking for Viktor to take care of him. He may not have worded it like that, but Viktor is an alpha and that means he has a drive to feed and provide for his mate, and Yuuri gave him the perfect place to do that without overstepping any boundaries he may not know about.

              “What’s the difference between blini and American pancakes? It says Russian pancakes on the menu, but I don’t know what that means.” Yuuri asks,  hoping to learn more about Russian foods and culture outside of skating. He wants to know everything about his mate, and that means learning his culture and language.

              “Well American pancakes are just cooked batter topped with syrup or jam. Blini are more like crepes really and have savory fillings instead of sweet. Here you can choose between smoked salmon, creamy mushrooms, or sour cream. They also have some dessert ones with jam or condensed milk, but I would stick with actual dinner after all the travel you have done today. But I have to say I really like the piroshky here…” Viktor sort of stalls out on his explanation and  Yuuri can see him have some sort of idea and then break into a heart-shaped smile with his eyes glittering. “You should get the combo plate of blini because it has one of each of the dinner flavors, and I will get the piroshky combo plate and you can try some of the piroshky, so you can see which ones you like more!” Viktor looks so excited to share his food that Yuuri can’t help it, he moves before he thinks about it.

              Yuuri leans over and kisses Viktor on his cheek, then freezes as he starts to pull back because his brain caught up with what he just did, turning red enough to put tomatoes everywhere to shame. He just looked at Viktor who was staring at him open mouthed with a blush rapidly spreading over his face. Chris was a trouble maker, and true to form had to let out a loud wolf-whistle. Yuuri looked like he didn’t know whether to bolt or apologize. The look of pure terror on Yuuri’s face helped to break Viktor out of his stupor.

              “I… I don’t know what to say, besides asking if you would do it again. I wasn’t paying enough attention when you did it, I couldn’t memorize the feeling.” Viktor sounds so soft and sweet that Yuuri realizes that Viktor might have been shocked, but he hadn’t minded the kiss. “If you don’t want to do it again now, will you just promise it won’t be the only time? I loved that you like me enough and are comfortable with me already. Sorry, maybe you feel like I’m pressuring you. I don’t mean to, I am just really excited, but also don’t know how I could possibly deserve you.” Viktor is looking at him with such affection Yuuri feels like he might just explode from his own feelings.

              “I don’t regret it, I just thought you might be upset I did it without asking so soon after meeting you.” Yuuri looks at Viktor with a look that makes him sure he will melt into a puddle like Chris was teasing him earlier.

              “Ok the waiter is finally coming. Silly kid didn’t even realize we were in here somehow. I am betting they are new and going to be a pain to deal with.” Yakov cuts the tension without even meaning to, and it was for the best since now everyone else felt like they could speak as well. It took them all starting to talk to each other again for Yuuri to realize they had stopped, Viktor couldn’t care either way so long as he can talk to his gorgeous mate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

              “Ok, sorry for the long wait. What can I get everyone to drink? Oh, and if you already know what you want to eat just let me know. I will start with Mr. Feltsman.” The waiter looks about the skaters age and seems to be very professional. No one knows why Yakov thought this young man would be trouble, but they would just ignore his prophecy for now.

              “I want borscht and a large hot red tea.” Was all Yakov had to say to the young man, then he turned to look at Mari to see if she needed any help.

              “I would like the beef and potato filled piroshky, and I would like a large glass of water please.” Mari told her order to the waiter in barely accented English and ignored the waiter giving her a very heated look. She would never understand why some men were obsessed with Asian women, that was just stupid in her opinion. No one else commented on the waiter either since Yuuri and Viktor were involved in staring at one another and the others weren’t willing to make a scene unless she asked or was openly upset, though they were starting to see this Yakov’s way.

              “We both want an order of the ravioli, one order cheese and one meat.” Masumi said, not giving Chris a chance to be a problem for the waiter, or so he thought.

              “We will also both have a glass of whatever red wine your chef suggests, he typically is quite good when we come here.” Chris thought that was a polite enough threat, since being in the VIP room didn’t remind the kid to behave appropriately. Masumi just tried not to roll his eyes or facepalm, he was a little old for that kind of behavior regardless of how goofy his soulmate is.

              “Um, Viktor…” Yuuri mumbles quietly, Viktor can barely hear him, but he pays attention immediately. “Would you order mine too? I don’t like talking to strangers if I can help it.” At that Viktor realizes he will never get his heart back from Yuuri, but it will be in better shape while Yuuri owns it than when he did.

              “Of course, love,” Viktor whispers back to his mate before turning to the waiter and raising his voice to better order, “I would like the Piroshky platter, and my Yuuri will have the blini platter. We will both take a glass of water and a cup of red tea each. Also, please put my Yuuri, I, and the lovely Mari all on one check and don’t give it to either of them. Thank you.” Then Viktor proceeds to shift his focus entirely onto asking his Yuuri questions about his parents, if he has pets, what they are like, what his friends and town are like, and so much more. The most startling thing about that for both Mari and Yuuri is that Yuuri easily answered the questions, though he did start to blush as Viktor got more and more excited about him answering.

              Everyone else got to know one another while covertly spying on the two newfound soulmates. Chris, since he knew both so well, could tell without a test that they were soulmates. They were the best versions of themselves around one another, and Yuuri had never come out of his shell so fully or quickly. Chris had no need to see or wait for test results to tell they were true soulmates and would be amazing together. Yakov didn’t know Yuuri well, but he knew Viktor, and he wasn’t anything like this with the other two who claimed to be his soulmate. He had been kind, attentive and curious, but he had never acted like he couldn’t breathe if he wasn’t looking at them. This side of Vitya coming out told him this was his soulmate, they just needed the test to make it official.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

              “So, what are your plans for school, Yuuri?” Viktor asks once he feels he has enough background info on his mate to not say anything too stupid.

              “Well before I knew who my mate was, I was thinking about America. There is a college in Detroit that has accepted me, and Celestino has agreed to be my coach if I go there. There isn’t much more I can do only getting formal coaching on the weekends and then doing the stuff during the week by sending video of my practice to my coach. They are almost an hour and a half away by train in Fukuoka.” Yuuri says, then sees Viktor try and fail not to grimace as Yuuri explained his original thoughts on his future. “Now I am going to see if I can find a coach here in Russia. If not, I will see if anyone close by is taking students for senior division. I don’t want to be that far from you unless I can’t find a good coach.” Yuuri looks at Viktor with such determination that he knows he needs to talk to Yakov tonight after they drop off the Katsukis, maybe Yakov will make an exception and take Yuuri too.

              “I am sure we can find you an amazing coach, and while I would miss you terribly if you went to college in America I would not stop you if it was something you really wanted. Whatever your plans for the future, I just hope they will somehow include me now.” Viktor knows that was probably not the smoothest thing to say, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up in case Yakov says no, or that after their talk he still can’t bring himself to train under Yakov.

              “I know we can think of something together, and I don’t plan to go to America now unless I can’t find another high-level coach that will take me somewhere near here. You aren’t the only one who would hate it if we go back to being this far away from each other. My omega is already purring just being near you, he and I would both be very sad if we lost the ability to be near you now.” Yuuri says honestly, even as he blushes a deep red once again. He won’t start his bond by lying to his other-half.

              “Ok, then let’s see if we can work on keeping you here so we can both be happy.” Viktor says before giving Yuuri another of his heart-shaped smiles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Thank you for all coming to dinner, it means a lot to me to have all my important people in one place.” Viktor told them all as they walked out of the restaurant. They all stopped on the sidewalk to say goodbye to one another before going their separate ways for the evening.

              “Of course, we had to make sure you treated the nicest boy I have ever met good enough. It wouldn’t do for you not to treat him like the treasure he is.” Chris says in a tone of voice that lets everyone know it was a joke, but also that it was based on reality for him.

              “ _Kuso!_ I forgot my purse in the restaurant. I am going to go grab it. Chris, Masumi, I will see you both tomorrow I am assuming. Have a good night.” Mari tries to be polite even as she worries, all the important things she is always supposed to have with her are in there.

              “I will come with you to find it, just in case the staff already found it and picked it up.” Yakov says, then he goes and opens the door before holding it open for Mari.

              “We will see you all tomorrow, good night everyone.” Is all Masumi says as he and Chris get into a taxi to go back to the hotel.

              “Well I guess we should wait here for” Yuuri stopped talking and his head snapped towards the alley next to them. He listened for a second then took off running in that direction.

              “Wait, Yuuri! What is going on?” Yuuri heard Viktor shout behind him but this was too important. He couldn’t stop to explain. Viktor comes around the corner at the back of the restaurant and sees something that makes his blood run cold before his temper as an alpha bursts forth.

              Yuuri is holding a dark-haired man almost twice his weight by the throat pinning him to the wall next to an unconscious elderly man that has a hysterical child draped over him as if to protect him from more attacks. Yuuri is hissing which means he is feeling very threatened or very protective, Viktor had never heard an omega hiss before and he never wants to again. It is so hard for him to move, but it is even harder for the two men that are now trying to fight his omega.

              That alone lets Viktor and his alpha ignore the command in the hiss and rush to Yuuri’s aid. Viktor walks up to the man trying to make his way over to his mate. He grabs the man and punches him in the face, then he hears a scream of pain. He slams his fist into his opponent’s face one more time then drops his unconscious body before spinning to try and help his mate. He stops dead in his tracks when he turns to see Yuuri holding the man by his throat still as he smashes his head against the brick wall of the alley. Viktor can see Yuuri is starting to get lost in a blood rage, and he needs to snap him out of it if he can before he kills the man.

              “Love, please let him go. I will take care of the garbage, please help that poor child.” Yuuri’s head snaps to him but he still looks enraged, so Viktor keeps talking. “It looks like the poor kid is injured and his grandpa is unconscious, someone needs to guard them so nothing else can happen to them.” Yuuri nods, drops the unconscious man and then walks over to the child and picks him up before sitting next to the old man. Viktor feels something tremble along his soulmate bond even though it isn’t completed yet, whatever just happened with Yuuri is huge if he can feel it even as their bond is just starting to solidify. He can’t take time to worry about that right now, he needs to deal with the trouble his mate has found.

              Viktor pulls out his phone and calls Yakov, who answers on the first ring. “Where the HELL did you two go?” He never gets further in his rant because Viktor cuts him off in a calm but deadly voice.

              “We are in the ally behind the restaurant, we need help and I am calling the police and some ambulances once I hang up. See you in a minute.” The Viktor clicks off that call and immediately calls 112 for police assistance.

              “[ **Police, what is your emergency?** ]” is the first thing he hears when they answer.

              “[ **This is Viktor Nikiforov, my soulmate just interfered in two men attacking an elderly man and a child. My mate has incapacitated one attacker and I knocked out the other, but the elderly man is also unconscious and seems to have severe injuries. We need at least two ambulances and at least two police cars. I am not sure how long one of the men will be unconscious, but the other was severely injured as they fought my mate.** ]” Viktor still has the quiet and deadly tone of voice going, which tells the operator that this is a major issue. She thinks its Viktor fighting a blood rage, but it works in their favor as it means she marks it as top priority. Even better is she’s a fan so she sends a message to the officers on the way that it was a celebrity and his mate that got involved in an altercation.

              “[ **Understood. Are you and your mate both safe right now? Also, do we need to send a child advocate for the child you say your mate was protecting?** ]” She tries to maintain her professionalism, no matter how exciting it would normally be to talk to Viktor Nikiforov.

              “[ **You can send an advocate, and my mate and I are both fine. Though he is still extremely worked up after the fight.** ]” Viktor is hoping they get here soon, Yuuri is starting to growl and the man he knocked out is starting to stir as well. “[ **One of the men is starting to stir, how long till the police are here?** ]”

              “[ **They should be there in 2 minutes or less.** ]” is all the operator says since she is busy dispatching and informing emergency crews.

              “Vitya!! Are you both ok?!? What’s going on? How did you get in a fight? Are you hurt anywhere? Will you be able to skate?” Yakov starts screaming as soon as he comes around the corner, and Viktor is a little shocked that the question about skating was the last one.

              “We are ok, but Yuuri is still fighting a blood rage so try and stay calm and use a mellower tone of voice. He is guarding the two people he rushed to assist. The elderly gentleman seems to still be unconscious, but the kid seems to be a little better off than when I got here.” Viktor informs them in a voice that speaks of fatigue and worry. Mari pays no heed to anything Viktor is saying and tries to rush to Yuuri, she is shocked when Yuuri growls at her as approaches them.

              “Yuuri it’s just me, I won’t hurt the pup or his family.” Mari says in a voice that while quiet isn’t all that gentle, but it doesn’t seem to bother Yuuri. It also doesn’t stop him from growling when she tries to walk forward again.

              “Mari! Please stop, you are just working him up more. He needs to be calm as soon as possible so you getting him upset isn’t helpful. Omega’s aren’t treated well when they have been violent if they can’t explain exactly why.” Viktor finally just grabs her hand and drags her over to where Yakov is waiting to give Yuuri space.

              “[ **This is the police, everyone stay where you are and let me see your hands.** ]” an authoritative voice says from the alley as they hustle into the scene.

              “[ **We are not going to resist you in any way. The two assailants are the men unconscious on the ground, the elderly man needs medical attention, but my mate needs a few more minutes to calm down before we try to mess with the people under his care.** ]” Viktor tells them even as he steps one step in front of Mari to keep her out of any trouble that could start.

              “[ **Your mate is foreign?  Do they speak Russian, or do we need you to translate for us?** ]” The second cop sees Mari and Yuuri’s features and assumes correctly that they aren’t from around here.

              “[ **He speaks Russian, but I am not sure how well he could speak any language right now. His protective instincts got massively triggered while he protected the child.** ]” Viktor can see the officers exchange a look that doesn’t bode well for how they will treat Yuuri. One of them then starts to walk towards Yuuri with his hand on his gun, and a rather angry expression on his face. He gets stopped dead in his tracks, along with everyone else in the alley, when Yuuri lets out a hiss so loud that even Viktor is unable to move an inch, he can’t even force himself to draw a breath. Viktor can’t imagine how this is affecting everyone else if it is this bad for him since mates have a slight tolerance to their omega’s hissing.

              “[ **NO ONE COMES NEAR MY PUP!!!!!!!!! ARREST THE MEN WHO WERE WORKING ON BEATING HIS GRANDFATHER TO DEATH, SO HIS STEP-DAD COULD SELL HIM TO THE OTHER ASSHOLE!!! You can’t touch my pup or his grandfather! I won’t let you hurt them just because I’m not Russian. Also, I am calling in reinforcements, so I would not push me right now.** ]” Yuuri sounds deadly and furious, two things Viktor never wanted his mate to need to be. He also wants to know who the reinforcement is, but he won’t give away that he doesn’t know. Viktor just crosses his arms and looks at the cops with a smug look while Yakov walks over to stand next to him.

              “[ **Well done officers, you pushed him from almost calm to nearly full-blown blood rage. What idiot sent new guys to a major Olympic athlete’s aid? I will make sure your bosses know you can’t be trusted with valuable Russian assets.** ]” Yakov then ignores them and turns to Viktor. “Ok, you look smug. Any idea who he is actually calling or should we all just look smug till we find out if it will work or not?”

              “Hush! If you stay quiet I can tell you what he is saying if he starts in Japanese.” Mari had walked over to them without them noticing. She is proven right when the first thing out of his mouth is Japanese.

((I am just going to translate the Japanese the same as I do the Russian, so I don’t have to write it twice, but Mari is quietly translating into English for the two Russians with her.))

              “[ _Okaa-san, I need the number for the Russian Diplomat who comes to the Ryokan all the time. He said if we ever have a problem in Russia to call him, I have a major problem. I wouldn’t have woken you up otherwise. … Ok that would be perfect. I will call you once he has helped me protect my pup, I tried to defend this child, but my omega has claimed him and made a bond. He is mine forever. … Ok, I will facetime you with him tomorrow. Thank you, Okaa-san. Oyasumi._ ]” Yuuri scowls at the two police men, and then opens his phone after he gets a text alert. He smirks when he sees the text and then does something on his phone before bringing it back to his ear. This time Viktor will need to translate for Mari, since Yuuri greets the person on the other side in Russian. It also is twice as disconcerting for the officers because of the name he uses.

 

*****

 

              “[ **Mr. Aristarkhov, this is Katsuki Yuuri. I am in Moscow to meet my soulmate, who happens to be Viktor Nikiforov. … Yes, I know that is ironic given the state of my hero worship for him as a skater. However, I have a major problem. I was leaving the first dinner with my mate when I heard something that made my blood run cold. Two men talking as a child cried. They said, ‘We better kill him, or he will make trouble once I sell the brat to you to use as a mate. He is going to be an omega, everyone can tell, and I don’t have to keep him now that his mother is dead. Otherwise I would have had to keep the useless twink in my house.’ One of them was still kicking the old man even though he was unconscious, while the other was trying to hold the boy. The boy used me bursting around the corner as a distraction and then bit the man holding him hard enough to draw blood, then he dove over his grandfather to try to protect him from more blows. I grabbed the man before he could kick the child or the elderly man and hissed. I was furious they would try to sell a child as a glorified sex slave just because he thought he would be an omega. My mate took out the step father before he could move again while I took out the man who had brutalized this poor boy’s only remaining family member. My mate kept me from killing him, I’m guessing he did it because of how poorly Russia treats omegas who are seen as violent. He then set me to protect them before the police came, in case the men woke up or their friends came to help. As soon as I picked the boy up my omega bound him to us. He is my pup now, but the police that showed up only want to arrest me it seems. They want to take my pup, and I couldn’t let that happen. You said we should call if we ever got in trouble in Russia, will you please help me save my pup?** ]” Viktor was shocked, he hadn’t heard the conversation, so he had no idea why his mate was so homicidally angry. He should have let him kill the buyer, especially since it seems he has the number of a very good man to have on your side.

 

*****

 

              “Is he talking to the Deputy Prime Minister Maxim Aristarkhov? How does he even know him?” Yakov is stunned, he hadn’t seen any connections to Russia when he researched Yuuri.

              “He stays at the onsen under a different name when he needs a vacation. His thoughts on omegas changed after he had several long talks with Yuuri when he presented, and he acted the same as anyone else except maybe more anxious. But he realized that Yuuri was always that way, even before he presented. He has suggested several changes to the way omegas are treated here all while saying that he had heard things in other countries about not doing business here because of the omega policies.” Mari informs them quietly, not realizing she just shocked both men to the core. Aristarkhov is considered one of the hardest men to convince to change his opinion, and a young omega managed to. This says amazing things about Yuuri’s courage, tenacity, and intellect.

 

*****

 

              “[ **You are here in Moscow right now? Oh, thank god! We are behind the restaurant Mikhail’s on second street, could you possibly come here? … Mikhail is your brother in law??? Wow, small world. Can you send him out here with the tape from the security cameras at the back? Well a copy, I don’t trust the officers here with the original. … Thank you, I am going to keep my pup away from everyone but the medics, who will hopefully get here to treat him and his grandfather soon. … I don’t think either of those monsters will die from their injuries, though it would be a loss to no one if they did. Child sex slavers don’t deserve the oxygen they breath or the carbon wasted on their bodies. … ok, I won’t say that anymore. I am just having to work really hard to stop my omega from eliminating the threat to my young… Please hurry, the officers have both unsnapped their weapons… Ok, I will see you in 20 minutes. Thank you again for coming to my pup’s aid.** ]” Yuuri turned to Viktor and saw the look of shock and anger on his face, he hoped the anger wasn’t directed at him.

              “I’m not usually this much of a trouble maker, but I couldn’t let them enslave this child or murder his family. I am sorry if I upset you.” Yuuri is trying not to cringe under the look of anger on Viktor’s face, but his omega thinks they did something to anger their mate and need to fix it.

              “Oh Yuuri, I am not mad at you. I am regretting stopping you from killing the human trafficking pedophile… Oh well, nothing we can do about it now. Will your omega let me come over there? I want to check on the boy and his dedushka since the medics are taking a long time.” Viktor asked this without trying to pressure him at all, he just wanted Yuuri to decide if he could handle that right now.

 

*****

 

              “[ **Where are the patients? We were told there are four of them, we would like to attend to the victims first since only one ambulance is here right now.** ]” The medic looks like a no-nonsense woman, but she is actually a bonded omega based on her smell, Viktor thinks that may help them. He is just glad they finally showed up, he has already done a minor check of them both, but he is really only good at sports first aid.

              “[ **The two people with my gorgeous mate are the victims, just give me one second as he is still fairly high-strung from trying to save them.** ]” Viktor waits till the Medic nods her consent to the wait before he turns to Yuuri. “[ **Ok love, the medics are here. She smells like she is either a bonded omega or is bonded to one. She would never hurt your pup; her omega wouldn’t let her. It doesn’t really matter if the omega is the other part of her soul or her soulmate, your pup will be safe. We need to get his dedushka medical treatment quickly since we don’t know what all they did to him before you stopped their attack. Can you let her, her partner and I approach?** ]” Viktor gets worried when Yuuri pops up and takes a few steps away from the elderly man.

              “[ **Ok, you can come over now. But the officers stay away from my pup and his dedushka. I won’t let anymore self-important jackasses hurt them. They can wait till the Deputy Prime Minister gets here, I don’t trust them at all. I mean they came at me with their hands on their weapons, but those two monsters aren’t even cuffed yet, it is clear my pup’s safety isn’t a priority for them.** ]” Yuuri continued to glare at the officers as the medics came to look at the elder victim. The officers finally moved to cuff the two men, though, as there was now a growing number of people glaring at them and mounting evidence that it was actually the deputy PM coming.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

              “[ **Yuurachka!! Are you ok?!? Why the hell are there only two officers here? You said there were two assailants and four people involved in a violent altercation, why are there not enough officers? Never mind, I will deal with you and your department later. Yuuri, what do you need? Is your pup ok? Have you called your mother yet? Are you able to take your pup to your accommodations here or do you need one of my condos?** ]” Aristarkhov was so concerned with Yuuri it took him a minute to hear the threatening growl coming from his left.

              “[ **You might be deputy PM, but you shouldn’t address my mate so casually… Please.** ]” Viktor sneered the please, but he only added it because of the look Yuuri was giving him. He is not ok with some alpha running in to stake claim on his mate.

              “[ **Hmm, you are less charming than Yuuri always said you were, but I am going to guess that has more to do with circumstances than with you. I can understand why you don’t want another alpha calling your newly found mate by a diminutive, but you have to realize I have known Yuuri since he was ten-years-old. I think of him as a nephew more than a man or possible lover. Not to mention I have been mated to a lovely omega for quite a long time, though Yuuri set out to change all my ideas on omegas after he presented. My mate is more of the calm, soft-spoken type which fits the omega stereotype so Yuuri here set me straight on thinking omegas had to be specific things or only act certain ways. He has always been the type to do what he thinks is right, even if it will cause him trouble later. It’s things that aren’t as serious that cause him panic, like meeting new people. We can talk more later, just know I have no designs on your mate and would never disrespect his soul bond by making a move to separate you two unless you prove untrustworthy.** ]” He just smirked at Viktor before he turned to the medic waiting near them. “[ **How is the pup doing? What sort of injuries has he sustained and what treatment would you recommend?** ]”

              “[ **We haven’t been able to examine him because every time we tried those officers tried to take advantage of the diversion to sneak up on the poor omega. We decided to wait till you got here to try again. Not to mention the boy is understandably upset and worried about being taken from the person who protected him. He hasn’t stopped crying, but I don’t know if it’s pain or shock that keep the silent tears running down his face. If you can keep them in check, we can look at them both now. The grandfather was taken to the hospital and is stable but still unconscious, and we have refused to deal with the two assailants unless they end up in distress instead of just knocked out.** ]” The medic was obviously as annoyed with the officers as everyone else in the alley which told Maxim all he need to know.

              “[ **Go ahead and check the boys out, they are going to put these two into their squad car and then call their captain to come down here asap. They won’t be any trouble, at least not if they plan on keeping their jobs.** ]” Maxim turned to Yuuri and saw the look of uncertainty on his face. “[ **What is it Yuuri?** **Is there something else you think needs to happen first?** ]” Maxim knows when Yuuri gets that look on his face it is usually because he isn’t sure if he should say what he is thinking or wants, but it is usually a very good thing for him to voice it.

              “[ **I would rather my mate come over here and watch my back… It’s not that I don’t trust you, but as much as I like you my omega doesn’t really like anyone around my pup right now. My alpha standing next to me will help me stop the panic and the instinct to run and protect this boy from all of you.** ]” Yuuri was obviously talking to Maxim but by the end he was just staring into Viktor’s eyes and hoping his mate would help protect his pup.

              “[ **Of course, I will love, I am happy to help look after our pup.** ]” Viktor made sure he didn’t let his eyes water or his voice break, but it was a struggle, especially after he saw Yuuri look at him with such wrenching hope. It was then Viktor realized he kept referring to the boy as his mate’s pup, not theirs or his. He quickly walked over to him and kissed his temple before standing behind him with his feet spread and weight balanced like he expected a fight, Yuuri saw the stance and had to work at not squeezing his pup in joy. He didn’t know if he had any injuries. Once he and Viktor both nodded the medic hurried over and kneeled next to the two young men.

              “[ **Can you tell me your name and age? Or if anything hurts, anything at all.** ]” The medic saw the boy flinch and hide his face in the omega’s neck.

              “[ **Little one, if you don’t tell us a name I am just going to keep calling you little one forever. We need to know your name, and if you don’t mind we need to know how old you are. If you don’t want to tell us your age that is ok, just tell them what hurts and what to call you.** ]” Yuuri nuzzles the side of the boy’s head as he says this, and is startled when the boy nuzzles back but it doesn’t make him stop.

              “[ **My name is Yuri Plisetsky, and I am 9. My ribs really hurt, and my head is killing me. But the headache is probably the drug that Lev used to knock me out after the funeral yesterday. The ribs are from the asshole who was supposed to buy me punching me when I told him he could go fuck himself because I wasn’t doing it…** ]” The only person moving as the boy spoke was the medic, everyone else sat in frozen horror of the things this child must have lived through if he was so blasé about this. “[ **Momma always said I shouldn’t hang out with grandpa and his friends on poker night because I might repeat things they say and get in trouble. But it was really good, because if I hadn’t pissed him off he would have been able to get me in the car before dedushka found me if he hadn’t stopped to ‘punish’ me.** ]”

              “[ **His ribs seem like they might be broken, and he needs a drug panel to make sure it isn’t anything with long-term side-effects. I think we should take him to the same hospital as his dedushka to get checked out more thoroughly.** ]” The medic had a grim look on her face, but it didn’t seem to be about his injuries as much as it was his story.

              “[ **Ok. As soon as the officers release me, I will meet you there, in the mean time you should go with my mate, Viktor. He is a very kind man, and he won’t let anything happen to you while I deal with these men.** ]” Yuuri barely finished talking before Yuri’s eyes filled with tears and he started to shake as he clung to Yuuri.

              “[ **Don’t leave me alone. You are supposed to keep me safe, you promised to keep me safe!** ]” Yura cried in a soft devastated voice that was a huge contrast to the clinical and remote way he spoke of everything else.

              “[ **Don’t worry about talking to these gentlemen, they can contact me if they need to speak to any of you. You should go to the hospital with him and make sure both he and his grandfather are safe. I will deal with their captain when he gets here then meet you there. Plus, I need to make sure Mikhail doesn’t turn over the original copy of the security tapes, just to make sure they don’t go missing mysteriously. Take my limo and get the rest of your people to the hospital. I know it isn’t helpful to say but, try not to worry about anything but your pup and his dedushka. Leave the rest of this mess to me.** ]” Maxim helped get everyone gathered up and out to the limo, then he went back to the alley to see what he could do to help the young man and his new pup out and away from trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I thought this was a good spot to break it off. This was something that kept coming to me, and the idea combined itself with the soulmate AU I had thought up. I thought there would be several ways that Viktor and Yuuri would actually become Yura’s parents, and this was the way that kept cutting off any other ideas that I tried in this story. Hopefully, you all will come back to get more back story on what the hell is happening with Yura and his dedushka, as well as how this will affect Yuuri and Viktor’s relationship.
> 
> Also, I am so sorry this took so long, I had a depressive drop and couldn’t motivate myself to do the final edit. But my conscience kept saying I couldn’t just upload unedited bs just because I wasn’t feeling so hot. I hope to go back to a better time schedule for this now, but I won’t promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News from the hospital and preliminary plans for the week of competition.

              “Yuuri, love, here is your green tea. Did the doctors come back while I was getting us drinks?” Viktor had hated to leave him, but Yuuri had Yakov, Mari and the hospital staff to look after him. Viktor just needed to feel useful since he still wanted to protect and care for Yuuri and their new pup… Gah, that’s a strange thought. It is going to take some getting used to, especially since the boy is old enough to be a little brother instead.

              “Thank you, do you have Yura’s hot chocolate too? Because he is asleep finally, and I am not sure if we should wake him before the doctors get back…” Yuuri looks at Viktor with real fear in his eyes and says, “I don’t know what to do for him, and it feels like no matter what I do I will hurt him.”

              Viktor can’t take that look on his mate’s face, so he hurries to hug him as well as he can around the pup in his lap. He makes sure that Yuuri can see his face when he replies, “You saved him from a fate many would consider worse than death. I know the doctors said they didn’t think he had a concussion so him sleeping shouldn’t hurt anything. HE IS SAFE!” He makes sure to emphasize that Yura is safe, because he knows that is Yuuri’s biggest concern. He also knows if he for a second thinks about the things that could still happen to his new pup he will lose his mind and he is sure Yuuri feels the same. He never realized this is what parents are supposed to feel for their pups, it’s so strange to realize people get this sort of care from their parents.

              “ **[Hello, my name is Natesha Fadeev and I am the child advocate. I was told you had already moved here before I reached the scene.]** ” The woman who stepped in looked formidable but there was something about her eyes that told Yuuri she cared already. She stepped too close though and both Yuuri and Viktor tensed, which woke and panicked Yuri.

              “ **[What? Oh god no, you are not taking me to some shit orphanage! HE CLAIMED ME!!! I’M SAFE!** ]” Yuri started out panicked but not too loud and ended on a scream that hurt Viktor’s ears almost as much as his heart.

              “ **[Sweetie, no one is taking you. Viktor and I will both fight to the death to protect our pup, no one will hurt you. Please calm down, that must hurt your ribs to scream like that. I won’t let you out of my sight till you want to be, just calm down Yura.]** ” Yuuri is pouring out soothing omega pheromones to sooth the pup, but he knows that words mean more than pheromones when you are freaking out. He has been there way too often, without near as much reason as his poor pup.

              “ **[You’re still here? You aren’t leaving? You didn’t call her to take me away while I slept?]** ” Yura had another weird emotional bounce and started out surprised but ended sounding so sad and distraught. Yuuri was trying extremely hard not to panic but it seemed as if something was terribly wrong with his pup. Either from abuse or something that happened during this episode, but he was way too spastic with his emotions for this to be healthy. Yuuri took a deep breath and shoved that thought to the back of his mind to deal with later.

              “ **[Of course, I am here Yura. I haven’t left your side for a single second since I found you. They aren’t taking you, even in Russia they don’t take pups from bonded omegas without a good reason. In fact, Russia is less likely because the government is sure omegas are only good for raising children, so its hard to justify taking a child from them. You were too upset about your grandpa earlier, so you might have missed it. But there is a very good guy on our side, he will help me keep my pup. You are safe with us. Take a deep breath and let the nice lady do her job while we wait on doctors. Oh, and Viktor has your hot chocolate, it should still be hot.]** ” Yuuri just smiled when Yura stared at him as he spoke then held out a hand for the hot chocolate without saying anything, even as his ears turned red. Viktor quickly handed the boy his large cup of sugar and then set himself at a defensive distance in case they had trouble, he didn’t even notice he did it. Yuuri, Yuri and Mari noticed and Yakov saw it as well and was proud of his protégé being so responsible for a change.

              “ **[Your imprinted omega is correct, we don’t take children from bonded omegas without very good reasons. And since it seems you became bonded because they came to help you with an abusive family member, he has an even stronger case, unless you ask to be kept away from him for a good reason. Or if your family could present a strong enough case to keep you to a judge, but I am guessing that wouldn’t be possible. Not when you have an Olympian as one bonded parent and their internationally competitive mate as your bonded omega parent. It would be very hard to say you could provide better for a child than that.]** ” Natesha is already impressed with this omega, she heard they were the mate of an Olympian from the dispatcher, who then proceeded to give her as much info as she wanted on Viktor though she didn’t know the mate at all. She found the highest ranked deputy PM when she went to the scene to speak with the officers and found out about what happened and what this omega did and who they are. She even was warned that he has anxiety, so he might be overly anxious talking to her, which makes what he did even more impressive to her.

              “ **[I am going to ask some questions about your home life and then what happened today. Then I need to ask your new bonded parents some questions. The doctors should have news for you before I am finished, but I can say unless they say or do something horrible I am not inclined to try and take you away.]** ” Natesha saw the move forward Yuuri made when she mentioned taking the boy, she can already tell he will be an amazing parent.

              “ **[What do you want to know about my old home life for?]** ” Yura asks with the most suspicious voice Natesha has heard in a long time.

              “ **[We need to know about the abuse and anything else we can think of, I want to put him in jail for a long time. We need evidence for that, so will you help me lock those two up? I think that will help you be the safest and happiest possible.]** ” Natesha sees the bright fire burn in Yuri Plisetsky’s eyes and knows he will be ok. You can’t be beaten and broken if you still have that kind of fire in you, she is sure he will recover from what was done.

              “ **[If you want to talk to her now Yura you can, if you don’t want to talk right now you say the word and I will make sure you and Yuuri are left alone till you are ready. What do you want to do Yuri?]**” Both Yu(u)ris were surprised that Viktor was already so protective, but they were also so happy that he wanted Yuri too. Neither showed it like normal though, Yuri scowled to keep from crying while Yuuri just got blank faced, so people couldn’t see his joy too easily.

              “ **[I am ok with talking about it, but I don’t want to be interrupted. If you can listen without asking a bunch of questions all the time I can tell you, and at the end you can ask questions.]** ” Yuri looked at the woman from the advocacy office and waited for her response, when she nodded that she would stay quiet he took a deep breath and started. “ **[My mom was a wild child and ended up pregnant with me after dating some guy for a few months, about the time she was 4 months pregnant he split and didn’t come back. Momma moved back in with my Dedushka so that she had help with me. This was how things were till I was around 5 or so, then she met her soulmate. She had been drunk the night of her 18 th birthday and couldn’t remember it, he thought she didn’t want him and so he didn’t go looking for her. At least that’s how momma told it, but who knows if that was actually true. Anyways, we moved in with him almost right away, and he wasn’t happy to have some other alpha’s kid in his house and family, but momma didn’t want to leave me with dedushka. Lev always hated me, but I hated him too, so it was fine.]**” Yuri scowled at everyone as if daring them to pity him, he didn’t want their bs pity.

“ **[He didn’t like momma buying me books or toys and taking me to lessons for things, so dedushka paid for most of that stuff. He let her do the normal parent stuff like feeding me and getting new shoes every year… I see that look and yeah, I only got the one pair, but it was fine. I usually ate pretty good though I wasn’t allowed to eat dinner with them, I had to eat after he finished and left the dinning table. Momma let him because she felt guilty that she hadn’t waited and had another man’s child.]** ” He realized he probably shouldn’t be telling all this to strangers, but he didn’t owe his momma anything since she left him with a monster. Plus, a lot of these people would be his new family it seemed, so they should know what was happening he figured. He had started to pace but no one commented so that he wouldn’t feel judged or pressured.

“ **[I wasn’t supposed to know that, but I heard her and dedushka fighting about how Lev treated me. I was looking at moving in with Dedushka when Momma got sick. She had Leukemia, and they really tried but she still wouldn’t get better. She just died a few days ago, and she had him promise to take care of me. I was already planning on going to live with dedushka though, so when he gave me a drink last night after the funeral I thought maybe he realized I was leaving and this was his way of satisfying my mom’s request. Then I woke up from being drugged and my clothes had been changed and I was in the backseat of his car.]** ” He was obviously trying very hard not to cry or show how much it upset him to talk about his mom, so they all pretended they couldn’t see him wipe at the tears in his eyes.

“ **[By the time the drugs wore off enough for me to move we had made it to the alley. The asshole who was going to buy me checked my teeth, and touched my hair… He tried to check other places on me when I finally had enough strength back to fight back. I told him to go fuck himself because I was sure as hell never doing it. Then he told me he would enjoy breaking me in, and punched me in the stomach. I cried out and then slapped him across the face when he bent down to talk nasty to me. He grabbed me by the hair after that and then punch me in the ribs a few times telling me he would go ahead and punish me here instead of at home, but he would probably punish me again later just for fun.]**” Yuri shuddered at the memory and Yuuri couldn’t stand it anymore and picked the boy up and cuddled him in his lap instead of letting him pace like he had been. He knew he did the right thing when Yuri barely put up any resistance to it at all. It was hard to believe that he was so accepted by the boy already.

“ **[My dedushka showed up then and tried to take me back, Lev and the other creep decided to beat him up to make sure this creepy deal happened. Lev held me while the freak beat up my dedushka, there wasn’t anything I could do. Then HE came running around the corner as they started to talk about killing my dedushka. So, I used the surprise to bite Lev hard enough for him to let me go and then cover dedushka. I got a kick to the side for it but then Yuuri grabbed the creep by the throat and picked him up and slammed him against the wall of the building. Then he hissed super scary like, and nobody but his mate could move. His mate punched Lev in the face till he fainted, then came to help Yuuri… Yuuri only needed help to calm down, not to stop the guy since he was toast.]** ” Yura sounded scared and upset when saying he couldn’t help his dedushka, but he sounded so psyched and proud when talking about Yuuri saving him.

“ **[The police showed up after that, but they didn’t care what happened, they just wanted to hurt Yuuri. They didn’t do anything to the jackasses that started all of this, or try to help dedushka, they just tried to arrest Yuuri because he is an omega which is stupid. But he still kept me safe and eventually his mate decided to keep me too I guess because he started to help too.]** ” He sounded so unsure at the end while he peeked at Viktor from the side of his head, hoping that his new mom’s mate would want him, he didn’t want to be the unwanted kid in the house again.

              “ **[Of course, I am going to keep you, you are my mates pup, that makes you my pup too. So, unless you or my amazing Yuuri tell me you aren’t mine, I will protect and care for you like you are.]** ” Viktor hugs his mate and pup after saying that and they both turn red, it is probably the cutest thing he has ever seen. “ **[We have a lot to talk about and decide, but I need to compete, while you and Yuuri need to make sure your dedushka is ok. Once that is all done we can decide about where we are going to live, and how everything else needs to go. Please believe me when I say that we are going to listen to your opinions and wishes, but we will still make the decisions since we are the parents. Okay?]** ”

              Yuri was so shocked he didn’t even realize what he was doing till he was already wrapped around Viktor’s throat in an incredibly tight hug as he tried no to cry. “ **[I’m so glad you’re gonna be my papa.]** ” Yuri realized what he did and said after that, so he sprang back to Yuuri’s lap to hide his face, he was so embarrassed.

              “ **[I’m sorry to interrupt an important family moment, but I need to ask some questions.]** ” Natesha hated to interrupt an important bonding moment but she needed info, so she could put this monster away forever. No one should abuse a child because their mate had a child with someone before they met. It was horrible, but the worst part was the mother allowed it because she felt bad for having her child. What that must do to a kid, it was unimaginable to hear that from a parent. The little family turned to look at her, and the boy nodded his head at her, so she started asking her questions. “ **[You say you always got to eat, but did you get to eat till you were full?]** ” She saw how small the boy was compared to the age she was told he is.

              “ **[The first few years I never felt full, but dedushka started to bring me food to hide in my room after I passed out at a lesson and he took me to a doctor. The doctor said I was mal-maln-… I didn’t get enough food, so dedushka made sure I was never hungry after that. The worst part was I couldn’t eat dinner with momma anymore, she had to eat with him and then leave me a plate on the table. He didn’t want her to spend too much time with me, he wanted all her attention and for her to try and have another kid.]** ” Yuri saw the look of pain his new mom was giving him, and he was very concerned that it was gonna make him not want Yuri anymore. Yuri never saw the look of pure horror that everyone else was giving him, but he turned at looked at the state lady and waited for the next question.

              “ **[Do you go to school and if you do have they ever acted worried about you?]** ” Natesha had a feeling answers were only going to get harder to hear.

              “ **[I went until a year after she married Lev and then he made her take me out of school, he said I was stupid, so I didn’t need it anyways. I had gotten in a fight with another boy in my class because he kept calling my mother nasty names, he also made fun of me, but I didn’t care about that. I won the fight, but Lev was pissed because the kid’s dad worked with Lev. He said I was an embarrassment, and I only got to go to school for another week after that till he made momma take me out of school. He let momma teach me but only while he was at work, I wasn’t supposed to be around her when he was home.]** ” Yuri saw the look his new dad shot his mom, he was wondering if he regretted telling Yuuri not to kill them. Yuri kind of wishes he had, but no one would have let him stay with Yuuri if he had. So, he was also super glad his dad made sure his mom could keep him, even if that wasn’t what he was worried about.

              “ **[Did your stepfather ever hit you or touch you inappropriately?]** ” Natesha was trying to be professional but all she wanted to do was go grab that man and beat the hell out of him. She was thinking it might be because this omega was so upset it pulled at her, but most likely it was because of the brave little boy who tried to save himself and then his dedushka even after all the abuse.

              “ **[Um…]** ” Yuri looked at his mom and was so glad when he leaned forward to say something nice to him.

              “ **[Nothing you say will make me dislike you, pity you, or get rid of you. All it can do is give me a bigger reason to make sure the rest of your childhood is amazing at the very least, and probably more reasons to try and beat the ever-loving hell out of him again.]**” Yuuri made sure to say this very quietly, it was just for Yuri to hear. Though Yuuri knew that Viktor could hear, he also believed that he wouldn’t say anything about it to Yuri.

              “ **[He knocked my front tooth out, but it was a baby tooth, so momma said he didn’t do any permanent damage to me. It was supposed to be my fault for talking back to him when he told me that my dedushka couldn’t take me to lessons anymore because it was embarrassing him, people thought he couldn’t afford to take care of his mate’s child. I told him he could say whatever he wanted but my dedushka and I weren’t going to stop just because he said so. I had a black eye, bloody nose and no front tooth after that. He hit me with a belt any time I did something he thought was _bad_ or really if it embarrassed him at all. And he never touched me in a creepy way, but he invited over friends who did. But they never did it twice because before they could even cop a good feel I would punch them in the junk or bite them… sometimes I did both, and I always got a beating with the belt afterwards, but they never tried a second time. The guy who was trying to buy me hadn’t ever come over that I remember, and I remember all the creepers.]** ” Yuri was proud of himself, he didn’t cry or shake (visibly). He didn’t think anyone but his new parents could tell just how upsetting it was to talk about, and they had a cheat since they could feel him shake. He felt a little weak for shaking at all, but he gave himself permission after a day as bad as this one.

              “ **[If you have anymore questions please ask them on another day. My poor mate is upset enough after the day we have had, I worry about adding more stress. Not to mention the more I hear the more I want to go climb in that cell with those monsters and beat them till they are only smears on the floor and my hands. I am not sure how much more we can take tonight.]** ” Viktor could tell his mate and pup couldn’t take much more without breaking down, and he didn’t think either of them would be able to handle breaking down in front of strangers.

              Natesha was all chocked up for a second but then she bounced back and did her job. “ **[I don’t need him to answer anymore questions right now. I am going to file a report on this with the police, so they can add extra charges to that man’s arrest sheet. I am going to leave my card with other info in a packet here for you. It is for newly imprinted parents, we typically give them out from orphanages when an adoption happens, but we also give them to emergency bonded families to help figure out what they are doing. There is an FAQ about the bond as well as the paperwork that needs to be filled out. There are numbers for child psychologists and pediatricians, though they are for here in Moscow, so I will see if a copy of the packet from St. Petersburg can be sent to Mr. Nikiforov’s home. If any of you have a problem, feel free to call. However, you young man need to call me if you think there is a problem, or you are in danger, no matter what it means for other people or what time it is.]**” She could tell they were all thinking about different things, but she was also sure they would make it work. You don’t have a couple that in love after their first meeting and then worry that they won’t like each other or take care of a pup they are already this wrapped up in.

              “ **[Oh, I’m sorry but I do have to ask you two a couple questions if you can manage to answer them. I have to fill out paperwork about this and I don’t want the police bothering you again.]** ” Natesha felt bad asking questions after she said she wouldn’t, but she had to put something down on the forms.

              “ **[It is ok. We know you will help as much as you can, and this won’t be about someone hurting my pup, so I should be able to answer them.]** ” Yuuri answered and it surprised the hell out of Mari since that was the most confident she had ever seen her brother off the ice.

              “ **[ I will just say all the questions and then you can answer. It will be easier that way. 1. Do you plan to live together immediately or will there still be a courtship period? 2. If there is a courtship period, who will Yuri stay with? 3.Are you planning to stay in Russia, and if not, what country will you stay in? 4. Are you going to put Yuri back in school or homeschool? 5. Can you afford a pup right now or do we need to set a government emergency fund up while you get things ready? … There are a few more questions that have to be answered, but if I have these for now I can put the others off till later.]** ” Natesha knew that was a lot to throw at them right off but she had to put something down.

              “ **[Viktor, is it ok if I answer these? You can correct anything you don’t agree with, but I think I know the answer to all of these.]** ” Yuuri just looked at Viktor, and when he simply nodded Yuuri let out a sigh and started to answer. “ **[There is no need for a courtship, however I need to go back to Japan to sort things out at school. We have a program for people who find distant mates to finish the last year by mail, but I still have to fill out everything in person. I also need to fill out government paperwork in Japan. 2. Yuri will hopefully be staying at Viktor’s while I’m gone, if he can’t stay there I will bring him with me. Come to think of it I don’t know if Viktor has a two-bedroom apartment, if not Yuri will come with me, so Viktor can pack his apartment.]** ” Yuuri glanced over at Viktor after saying that and was very relieved to see him smiling back at Yuuri while he talked. “ **[3. I am planning to stay in Russia since this is were my mate is and the place my pup knows. I can do my work from anywhere, so I don’t have to worry about losing my income, I just need to find a coach here and a rink. 4. I will be discussing the topic of school with Yuri and Viktor and we will let you know what we decide. 5. On my income alone I can afford a pup right now if I don’t need to pay rent, I am not wealthy by any stretch of the imagination but between my skating and my brand deals and sponsorships we will be fine. If we add Viktor’s income to that we shouldn’t have to worry about needing government assistance. Any other questions we can deal with later after we have had our family discussion. But that may take a few days since Viktor needs to compete.]** ” Yuuri was shocked at how calm and assertive he was being, he could only guess it was because his pup needed him to be calm and collected. Inside he was freaking out, but he was managing a pretty good act of being calm. He looked at Viktor again and saw him smile even wider when he saw Yuuri looking. Yuuri was so glad his mate could be so calm, he would need the certainty his mate exuded in the future.

              “ **[Ok, with all of that I can do the paperwork. If he is staying with you tonight outside of the hospital, please write down the address you would be staying at. I am so sorry this happened to you Yuri, but I think it brought you to a much better place. If any of you need me don’t hesitate to call me, I am always available for emergencies.]** ” Natesha was sure that this family would be ok and deal with the drama and heal stronger because of it.

              Mari and Yakov had handled the hotel so Yuri was cleared to stay there, even though Viktor couldn’t stay on the omega floor. Viktor thought he would be ok since they were on such a secure floor, so he didn’t have to worry about their safety. Viktor was especially glad that Mari was with them as an extra line of defense. Yakov wrote down the info for the lady and then went back to running options through his head. He had to figure out a good place to move Viktor to and try and decide whether to coach Yuuri himself or have a colleague do it. Mari was trying to come to terms with the fact her little brother was moving to Russia and was a parent already, before finishing high school or even the bond with his mate. She knew there would be more trouble for this little family, but she also knew that their support system was amazing.

 

* * *

 

 

              About an hour after Natesha Fadeev left the doctors came back, which yet again woke up Yuri. Yuuri wasn’t thrilled about that but he would let it go for tonight since so many things were happening, he couldn’t expect a decent nighttime routine at a hospital. No matter what his instincts were screaming at him, luckily Viktor was holding his hand, so he could easily remain calm. Viktor was just so happy to see his mate rely on him like this, even if he wished there was never a need for it.  Viktor was looking forward to the performance and the family talk. But first they all hoped the doctors had good news about Yuri.

              The doctor walked in and immediately started talking. “ **[We looked at all the scans and X-rays, things look like we expected. He has 3 cracked ribs, one might be a complete break, but it is in place, so we aren’t sure. He doesn’t have a concussion, but he does have swelling in the abdomen. The organs look to all be ok but if he starts having lots of swelling or severe pain in the abdomen please come back right away. There is a fracture in his left arm, so we are going to cast it just to be safe. He is cleared to go home but should be extra careful to not get another blow to the head, chest or arm for a long time. I would say no more blows at all, but he is a young boy and they tend to get themselves hurt. So, try to not do anything that could get you hurt for the next 4 weeks or so. I understand that he is newly your pup and won’t have a pediatrician you trust, so I have a list for you to follow up with one in a few days if you haven’t gone home by then. The nurse will come with discharge papers in a few minutes, and I am going to cast your arm. Do you have a preference on color?]** ” The doctor saw the boy look at his new parents as though worried they would be upset with what he picks, so he brought the box of wraps over to show them all.

              “ **[Yuri you can pick whatever you want to as long as you like it. You will have to wear this for a month or more, make sure you won’t absolutely hate it every time you see it. Your papa skates in bright flashy costumes with lots of pink, and I skate covered in rhinestones. Nothing you can pick will worry or upset us so long as you wear it and it doesn’t have curse words on it.]** ” Yuuri saw his concern and knew they would have to tell him over and over he can do things he likes so long as he isn’t breaking the law or hurting anyone. Preferably following the rules too, but some of the most fun he had with his friends broke the rules, so he wouldn’t tell him he couldn’t, just shouldn’t.

              Yuri tried not to sniffle or wipe his eyes. He wasn’t a big baby and he shouldn’t be this upset, he was gonna blame it on the head injury. He turned and looked at the group of rolls the doctor had and saw two right together that made him want to ask something, but he thought that might be kind of needy to ask the doctor to do. Viktor saw his eyes light up and then start to cloud over again, so he decided he would be the one to reassure him this time. “ **[Yuri what did you just want to ask for before you changed your mind?]** ” Viktor wasn’t surprised when Yuri jerked his head up to look at Viktor with a look that was a cross between suspicious and scared. Viktor tried not to let it hurt his feelings, knowing a little of what the pup had been through. “ **[Yuri I am not judging you or upset, I just want you to at least ask for what you want. We will tell you if it is unreasonable, but I don’t think anyone in this room will deny you something cool for your cast after the day you have had.]** ” Viktor knew better than to say the childhood he had, but he figured even Yuri would know his day had been the worst.

              “ **[Ok papa… I saw the orange and black together and wanted tiger stripes, but that would be a lot of work for the doctor I bet.]** ” Yuri couldn’t look at the doctor when he said it, so he was startled when the doctor started to laugh at him.

              “ **[Is that all? I have had more troublesome requests, it is easy to do tiger stripes, though your cast will be a little thicker if I do them. You need to wrap the cast properly first then do the stripes. If you don’t mind it being a little bigger and heavier I can do tiger stripes.]** ” The look on the boys face almost got the doctor to cry because he wondered how bad this boy’s life must be to be so excited over a tiger stripe cast.

              “ **[Hmm, so my pup is more of a kitten… I think that suits me purrfectly.]** ” Yuuri said this last part while tickling the boy gently. The smile that broke across Yuri’s face when he realized that not only were they not upset he asked for something special, they thought he was even better than ok because they think HE is special. Yuri wasn’t sure what to do with that info so he just sort of mumbled a thank you and held his arm out to the doctor while he hid his face in Yuuri’s chest.

              Everyone else in the room just stayed quiet, realizing as Viktor had that it would take a long time of constant reassurance before the boy really felt like he could act as he wanted. The thing Mari realized was that he would have a really hard time balancing expectations and desires. She realized the poor kid would need people to handle this just right, too much emphasis on what he wanted alone and he would be a terror, but too much focus on rules would stomp out his personality. She hoped that her stressed out slightly spastic brother-in-law (or close enough) and her easily stressed and always anxious brother could find a good balance and be patient when Yuri went too far one way or the other.

 

* * *

 

              By the time they got checked out of the hospital and ready to head to the hotel everyone was exhausted. Viktor was also starting to worry that no matter how good the security was he would still worry about his family being so far away from him if there was a problem. He finally pulled Yakov aside as they all waited for a taxi to come get them. “ **[Yakov, I know you have already done more than I should ever expect of you, but I need help. I need to change hotels, I can already tell you that my instincts won’t let me sleep if I go to our hotel, it is just too far from my family. Can you help me get a room at Yuuri’s hotel? It doesn’t need to be a nice room, just in the same hotel or the one next door if we need to go that far away.]** ” Viktor was expecting Yakov to yell at him, but the response he got was shocking.

              “ **[You fool boy! You might as well be my son, of course I am going to help when you find your family, only for them to be in danger. And I never expected that you would quietly go to the competitor hotel after everything that happened. It was one of the reasons that it took so long for Mari and I to get off the phone with the hotel. We both thought it would make everyone feel better if you were close, I couldn’t get you a single room, but they still had the penthouse suite available. I got that and had Yuuri and Mari moved there with us, though they will move their own things since Mari said Yuuri wouldn’t want strangers touching his things. There are 3 bedrooms but 4 beds in the suite so the Yu(u)ri’s get the master, Mari gets the queen bed in the second room and we each take a bed in the last room. Our things have already been sent over from our hotel by a courier after they were packed by the hotel staff. I have also sent an email to the prix committee, with a bare bones explanation of what is happening and why. I also included the number of the deputy MP since he said to use him to smooth any ruffled feathers that might happen as you rearrange things to care for Yuuri, he thought you would be the sort of man to drop everything to take care of them. Also, boy you don’t need to beg me to help, just ask and I will do whatever I can to help you.]** ” Yakov didn’t stand there to accept hugs or kind words he just patted Viktor on the shoulder and then turned around to help Yuuri get the sleepy boy into the van that had just arrived. Viktor was still stunned over how much his coach had done, but most of all for calling him his son. He may have not said it exactly like that, but Viktor took that as the meaning and it was wrecking what little control he had left. Yuuri had heard the conversation but was trying to ignore it and leave it a private conversation even if Mr. Feltsman couldn’t talk quietly. Mari on the other hand didn’t know what just happened but based on the look on Viktor’s face it is a good thing that just happened.

 

* * *

 

              Yuuri was a little uncomfortable with all the effort Viktor, Mari and especially Mr. Feltsman had to go through to make this happen, but he was trying no to over think it since Mari thought it would be best for Yuri and Viktor. He and Mari had hurried to their room to gather their things again and take them upstairs. Viktor and Mr. Feltsman had taken Yuri up with them since he didn’t have clearance to the omega floor. Yuuri was surprised the hotel let him keep his clearance so he could escape to the omega lounge or use the omega bathrooms in the rest of the hotel even though he left the omega floor. He wasn’t going to complain though, especially since he could take a child with him to the lounge or bathroom without clearance as long as they were registered to the same room.

              Yuri on the other hand was a little scared and a lot uncomfortable, he had never been anywhere half as fancy as where he was now. He was worried he would do something dumb and make them regret taking him, but then he would remind himself his mom said nothing could make him not like Yuri. He was not sure if he should go in the room that his dad pointed out as the one he would share with mom or if he should stay on the couch till he was sure mom wanted him in there. He also realized he had no clothes or toothbrush, and no pajamas. That would make tomorrow awkward since his clothes were dirty and not very nice anyways. He almost gasped and ran to mom in relief when he saw mom and his new aunt come in carrying bags, but then he saw one from the shop downstairs and was a little hurt mom had taken then extra time to shop instead of coming up here so they could go to bed, he also decided he was acting like a giant baby and needed to get over himself.

              “ **[Hi baby, are you waiting out here for us?]** ” Yuuri asks as soon as he sees Yuri fidgeting on the couch. When all Yuri does is nod, Yuuri worries that he isn’t comfortable being there with them even though he seemed fine on the way over. “ **[Ok well why don’t we go to bed; can you show me which room it is?]** ” Yuri just points at the door to the master, still not looking at Yuuri, which is starting to make Yuuri panic. “ **[Are you ok? Do you regret coming with us? Or are we just not doing something you need? What can I do sweetie?]** ” Yuuri’s voice breaks as he asks the last question, which causes Yuri’s head to snap up and his eyes go wide. He sees his mom looking like he is about to cry and is pretty sure it’s his fault even though he doesn’t know what he did, then the questions really register to his mind. His mom thought he regretted coming and didn’t want to be here… That was exactly what Yuri was worried his new family would feel about taking in the orphan.

              “ **[I don’t regret coming here, I just… I… I just r-realized that I don’t really belong in a place like this. I have no clothes or toothbrush and I just don’t belong in a nice place like this.]** ” Yuri can’t understand the soft smile that comes on his mom’s face, but it is much better than crying so he will take it.

              “ **[Oh, my sweet boy. You are lucky that your aunt doesn’t understand what you just said because she yells at me for saying those things about myself all the time. I guess you and I are more alike than we figured out from talking to each other tonight but let me tell you this. You absolutely belong here, you shine so bright even in dirty clothes with a sad expression on your face. That inner shine is why all those people wanted to help you tonight, and it’s how I know you deserve all of this and more. As for the clothes and toothbrush, I ran down to the hotel store and got you some clothes and toiletries. I didn’t know if you had a preference on toothbrushes or toothpaste, so I just got the most popular ones. Also, the clothes aren’t the coolest, but the shirt at least has a cheetah on it and the jeans are black. I couldn’t get a new coat, but the concierge desk says they will get one in your size first thing in the morning, so I need you to tell me if the clothes I bought are the wrong size, so I can tell the front desk. I would have got you shoes but I didn’t pay enough attention earlier, so I couldn’t even guess your shoe size. I’m sorry, I will make sure to be better about that in the future. For now, let’s clean up and go to bed, oh and I got you some pajamas with cats on them, I hope that they aren’t dumb.]** ” Yuuri wasn’t expecting the flying tackle of a hug but he was glad that his boy was comfortable enough to hug and touch as much as they had tonight. He had been worried that he would shy away from touch from now on because of the things he now knew firsthand about perverts.

              “ **[Thank you mama!!! I can’t believe you got me clothes and a jacket and CAT PAJAMAS!!!! AHHHHH THIS IS SOOO COOOL!!! YOU ARE THE BEST MOM EVER!!!!]** ” Yuri knew he was being too loud, but he couldn’t help it. No one besides his dedushka had ever done something so nice for him before, he wasn’t used to people doing cool things just for him.

              “ **[What’s this I hear about cat pajamas?]** ” Viktor asks as he comes out of his room, he had been listening for a while, but he wanted to give Yuri at least the illusion of privacy. “ **[Do I get to see these cool clothes, or do I need to wait for the morning?]** ” He doesn’t want to be creepy to Yuri, but he wants to be a part of everything.

              “ **[Mama can I try on my pajamas to show papa? Pleeeease?]** ” Yuri looked at his mama with big puss-in-boots eyes, not realizing he didn’t need to because mama was happy to include his papa in the joy.

              “ **[Of course you can baby, what do you want to do? You can shower first or just try it on and shower in the morning, but I think it would be nice to include papa.]** ” Yuuri blushes a lot when he calls Viktor papa, but it feels right, so he is happy to see that Viktor is blushing and looking at them with a look of awe and maybe even the beginnings of love.

              Yuri simply grabs the bag that Yuuri is holding out and runs to the bedroom as he calls over his shoulder, “ **[I am gonna take the fastest shower then I will show papa the pajamas.]** ”

              “ **[Hold on Yuri, you have to wrap your cast, so it doesn’t get wet. I will do it just give me a second.]** ” Viktor rushes after the boy, grabbing a bag from the pharmacy on his way. He makes sure to stop and talk to Yuuri before he goes in there though. “ **[Is it ok for me to go in there Yuuri? I won’t snoop or mark the room, but I want to make sure Yuri is not going to ruin his cast after the doctor took so much time making it look cool.]** ” Viktor just smiled even bigger when Yuuri just gave him a big smile and then shooed him into the room. Yuri was waiting very impatiently to have his arm wrapped so he could shower and put on his new pajamas and underwear.

              Yuri was impressed that mama had even thought of underwear but was nice enough not to talk about his underwear in front of everyone. His papa quickly wrapped his arm in a bag with a special band at the top to help keep water out, then left him alone after confirming that Yuri didn’t need or want help right now. Yuri quickly cleaned off and then dressed in the pajamas mama bought him. They are teal with little cats and cat faces all over the pants with a large cat on the shirt front. These are the coolest pajamas he has ever owned, and they are even cooler because his mom bought them without knowing he would like them but wanting to do something nice for him.

              Yuri rushed back out to the living room and surprised Viktor and Yuuri by jumping on their laps in a flying leap from the end of the couch. Then he worried them, because he yelped when he landed. He had totally forgotten about his ribs in his excitement.           “ **[Oh my god! Are you ok Yura? Did you hurt yourself again? Do we need to go to the hospital?!?]** ” Viktor sounded more and more hysterical as he kept talking, which almost made Yuri feel bad till his mama started to laugh at papa.

              “ **[Viktor, please relax.]** ” Yuuri chokes out as he laughs. “ **[He just forgot his ribs in his excitement, but even as amazing and brave as our boy is if he had really hurt himself he would have done something more than give one startled yelp. He is ok, we are all ok. So, take some deep breaths papa so that you don’t make little Yura feel bad about being and acting excited. I think that is a normal response when you’re very happy, I did it all the time as a kid to my parents. So please relax my mate, we are safe and happy. Plus, I think the stress is catching up to you Viktor, after we talk with Yura a little we should all head to bed.]** ” Yuuri is startled again by how assertive and confident he feels but it is almost as if this family was made for him and he can’t really let them down, because they feel for him what he does for them… He also realizes he needs sleep if he is having epiphanies over trying to calm his anxious mate.

              Viktor looks at Yuuri in awe for a moment then reaches over and hugs him before leaning down to hug his pup. “ **[I’m sorry, I am normally much better with stressful situations. But I can’t stop worrying that I am going to do something wrong and you two will leave me, I know you aren’t the types to do that, but I can’t stop worrying. And Yura you should never worry about being excited so long as you aren’t hurting anyone or breaking any important rules about safety. So now that I am done panicking can we see your pajamas?]** ” Viktor is looking at his boys with so much love they both have to try not to cry, and are both blushing something fierce in a matter of seconds.

              Yuri stands up, careful of his ribs this time, and shows them his pajamas as his huge grin comes back. “ **[These are the coolest pajamas EVER! I have never had someone buy my clothes just because I would like them, thank you mama.]** ” Yuri blushes and ducks his head when he says thank you, so he misses Yuuri quickly wiping tears out of his eyes. He then immediately stands up and hugs his sweet baby boy, who might not be a baby but will always be Yuuri’s baby… He is now very sure he needs sleep because he is waxing poetic in his head.

              “ **[I love you so much already, that I am not sure how my heart isn’t exploding with love for you two. I can tell you that I was very happy to find something I thought you would like. Also, since Viktor only has an official practice in the morning why don’t we sleep in and then meet him once he is done with practice. We need to go get you some more clothes and better shoes for winter in Russia. I see that deer in the headlights look Yuri, it’s ok kitten, we will enjoy spending money on you more than when we spend it on ourselves.]** ” Yuuri sees that Yuri is starting to relax, but then his very excitable mate decided to ‘help’.

              “ **[OHH!!! That would be so much fun! I wouldn’t need to be back at the rink until 5pm for opening ceremonies, and we should be done with practice and changed back by 10am. We could go have a late breakfast and shop! Plus, both my Yu(u)ri’s need suits for the formal events. OOOOHHHH I bet we can find a tiger-striped tie or vest to go with the suit for you Yura, and Yuuri almost anything we find will be better than your’s dear. Oh, and if we have time after shopping we can sit down and have our family talk, if not we can do that tomorrow before the SP. Oh and we could-]** ” Viktor has no choice but to stop talking as Yuuri shoves a hand over his mouth, looking a little panicked. Then Viktor looks at Yuri and sees that he is very panicked, now he feels bad….

              “ **[Viktor please calm down. I know how you get about shopping, but I don’t know if Yuri and I can handle that level of enthusiasm after all this time awake. I am exhausted, I can almost guarantee that Yuri is too and based on the dark circles under your eyes you are as well. We can use your plan for tomorrow, but please try not to go too crazy. We will both need time to adjust to people going so out of their way for us, and probably longer to both think we should be getting that treatment instead of others. I see that look Yuri, and I am not pitying you baby. I have severe anxiety, so I have a hard time letting people do things for me. It has not been a problem tonight, but it might still happen.]** ” Yuuri takes his hand off of Viktor’s mouth and decides to tell them one more thing before he shuffles everyone off to bed. “ **[In case I have a panic attack I should say this really quick, if I do have one it isn’t your fault and you aren’t making it worse. But it would be good to grab an adult Yura if we are alone when it happens, best choices would be your papa or aunt, but our friend Chris will be a good choice as well as Mr. Feltsman who is in the room with papa. Viktor if I start having one and you don’t know why then just start talking to me about anything happy, but, and this isn’t some weird way to get praise, it helps to hear that someone likes and cares for me and why. It lets me fight off the voice in my head telling me I’m not good enough.]** ” Yuuri yawns so big he feels like his jaw is going to crack, so he stands in front of Viktor and gives him a quick hug. “ **[Ok, we all need to go to bed now. You are only going to get 6 hours of sleep Viktor, so we will need to make time for a nap as well in the afternoon. But I can’t hold my eyes open any longer, so we will both see you in the morning. Yura tell papa goodnight so we can all go to bed.]** ” Yuuri could see that he was worried about whether or not to say something to Viktor, so he went ahead and told him to, hoping it wouldn’t be an issue.

              Yuri hugs a still stunned Viktor around the neck and buries his face in Viktor’s neck while he whispers, “ **[Goodnight papa. I am glad you are gonna be my family, see you in the morning.]** ” Then rushes away to the room before Viktor could reply after giving him a hug back. Viktor and Yuuri both realize that their boy is amazingly sweet but doesn’t want them to know it, but they won’t forget it.

              “ **[Goodnight my lovely mate. I will see you after practice, try to get some rest. Also, don’t worry if you need to come get me during the night, even if it is only because you are feeling anxious. I am so excited that I got an amazing and beautiful mate, and then he found the worlds greatest pup to be ours.]** ” Viktor gives his stunned mate a hug and a kiss on the forehead and then walks him to the door of the master bedroom. He turns to leave but stops when he feels Yuuri grab the back of his shirt.

              “ **[I am glad you’re my mate too. I was so worried that you wouldn’t like me, and then we met, and I thought that maybe you would like me. Then I found Yura and worried again that you wouldn’t want a pup right now when I marked him out of instinct. Thank you for being so amazing about all of this, I couldn’t have asked for this to go better. And I might have anxiety issues tonight, but this time I will go to Mari first since she doesn’t need to skate tomorrow.]** ” Yuuri let go and rushed into the bedroom and closed the door before Viktor snapped out of his stupor and turned around. However, Yuuri still heard what he said at the door.

              “ **[How could I love you so much already?]** ” Viktor asked quietly, not realizing that Yuuri was standing right on the other side and heard the question. So, he went to bed without even guessing that his words had brought his mate to happy tears as Yuuri basked in the feeling of being loved by the only person he has ever wanted.

              “ **[I don’t know, but I knew I loved you before we ever spoke, so we can both marvel at this.]** ” Yuuri whispered as he wiped his eyes and then turned to get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out. I have been crazy busy and my beta is even more swamped. She is student teaching and working full time, so she can't really beta right now. That means I need to go slower and check more so that this is easy to read. I am also enrolled in 5 courses at college right now so I am going to be busy, but will probably still write consistently since it is my stress relief. If you have any thoughts or ideas please let me know in comments, if not I will see you all in 2 or 3 weeks with the next chapter. 
> 
> (It might be sooner, but don't bet on it)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear your thoughts on it and any constructive criticism you might have. I have a definite story arc right now while I get everything going but after a bit things get more vague so if you have something you really want to see let me know and I will see if it fits in the basic story arc.


End file.
